


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst, Fairy Godmother Coran, Fluff, Langst, Lotor and Kuro are Lance's step siblings, Lotor is a sick bastard, Love, M/M, Prince Keith, Royal Ball, Royalty, Tooth Rotting Fluff, klance, klangst, peasant Lance, step mother haggar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: Lance's family is gone and he's stuck with Haggar, Lotor, Kuro for family. He has to do all the chores, and he's so sheltered the only person he really knows outside his step family is Hunk. One day he's tending to his garden when someone rides in on horseback. A horse they can't control. Low and behold it's Keith, who tries to talk to Lance and get to know him since Lance is the only person he's ever met who doesn't know him as a prince, but Lance is so caught up in the destroyed garden and the punishment he'll get if he doesn't fix it.





	1. Cinderella

“Lance!”, The screeching voice came through accompanied by a loud bell, “LANCE!”, The voice shouted again.

“Lance!”, Another voice screamed as a second bell bagan to ring. Lance blinked awake and grumbled as he rolled out of bed. Couldn’t they ever let him sleep? Just once? But he knew sleep was a fever dream and he should know better by now. After all it’s been this way for eight years. Sighing Lance dragged himself to the bell wall and pulled the ropes, letting the two awful step-monsters on the other end know he’d have their tea ready in a few minutes. Quickly getting dressed into his beige capres -actually they were supposed to be regular long pants but of course Lance hadn’t gotten a new pair of pants since he was ten- blue long sleeve shirt and black apron, Lance made his way to the kitchen. 

Quickly making the jade tea like his step family requested. There was his eldest step brother, Lotor, who liked it piping hot. So hot that it burned Lance if he touched the cup the wrong way. His other step brother, Kuro, who didn’t even like tea. He just wanted it to make Lance’s life harder. And then there was his step mother. Haggar, the woman who sought to do nothing more than crush his spirit and keep him down. But she was also the woman who kept a roof over his head and food in his stomach after his father died so he had to deal with it. And make her tea exactly 170 degrees. 

He set up the three trays with cream, sugar, and biscuits before adding a teapot with extra water and setting the cup on it as well. And they always made him take it in one trip. Yes, Lance liked to think he’d gotten good at carrying the trays throughout the large halls without tripping but there was always a chance that Narti, his step mothers stupid cat, had gotten out of the bedroom and was wandering the halls ready to trip Lance at any moment. It had happened more times than he’d like to admit. Sighing he made his way towards the grand staircase and to Kuro’s room. He knocked on the door gingerly before a his brothers voice came through, “Took you long enough!”, He spat as Lance opened the door, “Put the tea on my dresser I’ll get it when I’m ready.”, He ordered. Lance nodded and laid the tray gently before moving onto Lotor’s room.

“Lancey!”, Lotor pouted. Arguably Lotor was worse than Kuro. Kuro may have been mean but Lotor was downright evil. He teased Lance to no end, and made him very uncomfortable with some of the remarks he made. It was like he forgot Lance was his step _brother_. Not some toy for him to play with, “Lancey- did you make it the way I like it?”.

“Yes Lotor.”, Lance said as he brought the tray towards his brother. Lotor reached up to grab the cup before dumping all over Lance’s feet. The scalding hot water burning his skin, no doubt the burn would blister if he didn’t get ice on it immediately. But he couldn’t do anything until Haggar got her tea, and Lotor knew that. So he had to grit through the pain than made tears prickle in his eyes and him began limping out of Lotors room before he said anything he knew he’d come to regret. 

Thankfully Haggar was always asleep early in the morning. She wanted Lance to leave the tea on her bed and that was it. And Lance could do that. He could manage that and be happy with it. Narti knew better than to trip Lance while he was in Haggar’s room, so he was safe from the wrath of the damn cat. Tiptoeing in he placed the tea on the bed before quickly making his exit. Finally he was able to get to the barn and place something cold on his ankle. But it was too late, the damage was done and there was a large reddening blister. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He glanced up towards the sun, judging by it’s positioning in the sky it couldn’t have been much past nine am. He still had to feed the animals and clean the floors, but then he could go off to the garden. He could see Blue, and get away.

The garden was Lance’s favorite place. It was far enough away from the house that he didn’t have to be listen to the shrieking that came from Lotor and Kuro. Technically it was a chore. He was tending to the garden, harvesting any ripe plants, and planting more. But it was his safe space. His father was the one who’d started the garden, it’s how his father had made most of his money, and Haggar thankfully liked money so she ordered Lance to continue with the garden. It was quiet there, peaceful, warm. 

 

 

“Keith you can’t keep running away from your problems!”, Shiro called as his horse trotted over to Keith’s. They were about three miles out of the city surrounding the castle. 

“I can and I will.”, Keith called back as he kept getting further and further from the palace.

“The ball is in a month Keith, you have to-”, Shiro tried to get through before Keith cut him off. 

“I’m not going to marry some princess- or some snotty nobles even snottier daughter I meet at a dumb ball I don’t even want to host.”, He snapped, “Why do I have to chose a-”

“Queen Krolia told you you could marry a man. The kingdom is expecting you to marry, but it doesn’t have to be a female. You know that, so don’t try to pull that-”

“I know! But why do I have to marry in the first place!?”

“In order to be king someone has to be at your side.”, Shiro explained irritated, “You know that. You’ve known that since you a kid. If you want to rule you have to do it with someone else.”

“Who said I want to rule? Seems like that was just decided for me!”, The two looked at each other in silence for a moment, “I want to marry someone for love. Not because some stupid rule dictates that I have to have someone by my side.”, Keith turned his horse around and began leaving.

“And where do you think your going?”, Shiro called after him, at this point more than frustrated with the young prince. 

“To brood. Don’t follow me.”, He grit as he clicked to tell his horse to speed up to a gallop. He just needed to think. Away from the castle. Away from the stuffiness of royal courts, and away from the pressures of his crown. 

After getting a bit more away he took a look around to gauge his surroundings. If he was being honest he didn’t think he’d ever been out this far, and it was beautiful. Large open rolling fields filled with animals. He knew the nobles who made their living via farms lived out here but their houses were so few and far in between he was sure that he was okay with being among them, long as he didn’t actually see any of them. It was truly amazing out this far, however with all the lovely tall grass came snakes. And snakes tended to spook horses. So Keith was flying uncontrollably through the plains as his horse made a loud and destructive escape. Right into someones vegetable garden. Next thing Keith knew he was slammed to the ground on the dirt and what he’s pretty sure is a tomato plant.

Opening his eyes he was met with blue. Bright blue. Beautiful bright blue, “What the hell!?”, Blue eyes asked and Keith squinted. He sat up a bit and the blue eyes were scrunched in anger, “What you can’t control your horse!?”, He shouted again. HIs voice was smooth, soft, and Keith found himself wanting to hear more. Blue eyes looked around, worry filling his eyes, “They’re gonna kill me.”, He whispered, “Oh my god they’re going to kill me.”

Keith looked around at the damage he’d caused to the small garden and it was a lot. His horse had toppled many of the crops and Keith himself had squished many ripe vegetables, “I- I’m sorry-”

“Yeah sorry’s not going to pay for all this!”, the boy snapped towards Keith, “Would you get up! You’re still crushing the plants!”

“I can- I can fix this-”, Keith attempted.

“You’ve destroyed hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of crops, I don’t care how rich you are nobody has the kind of money to just throw around except royalty.”, He spat. Keith furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Do you- do you not know who I am?”, He asked. 

The blue eyed boy merley scoffed in response, “No I don’t. Not everyone cares who all the bratty nobles are- now if you don’t mind I’d like to start cleaning up the mess you’ve just made.”, And this was new. Keith had never in his entire life met someone who didn’t know who he was. Who didn’t treat him like a prince who needed to be worshipped. But just treated him like a human. It was exhilarating. 

“Let me help-”

“You’ve done enough already.”

“Please, I’m sorry. A snake spooked my horse, please- allow me to help.”, The boy looked at him cautiously for a moment before looking around at the damage. 

He sighed, “Do you even know how to garden? Or does your family pay servants to spoon feed you?”, And Keith knew that the latter was what he’d grown up with, but he felt bad admitting that. It seemed to him like this boy had been badly scorned by nobles. It was clear by his appearance that he lacked money. Dirty skin, too small and torn clothes, he was dressed like a maid. 

“I can garden.”, He lied.

“Then pick up a shovel and get to work- uhm… mister…”

“Keith… My name is Keith.”

The boy nodded before replying, “Lance.”


	2. Drizella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to hear feedback!

“So obviously you lied when you said you garden.”, Lance deadpanned as he studied Keith’s terrible excuse for a patch job of a plant that had its roots ripped from the ground. Keith bit the inside of his cheek and huffed out what felt like his millionth apology of the day before Lance sighed and knelt next to him, “At least you tried. Most nobleman would have laughed at the notion of helping someone like me.”, He mumbled as his thoughts drifted to his step family in particular. If any of them found out the garden was a mess he was as good as dead. And they were bound to find out when there was less product to sell, less money to be made, “Probably spit in my face for the way I yelled at you.”

“Most nobleman are assholes.”, Keith said without thinking. He was so sick of every potential suitor that showed up at his door believing they were entitled to Keith simply because their family had money. Keith would choose who he loved thank you very much. The bluntness with which Keith spoke ripped a loud laugh from Lance who hadn’t laughed much with anyone but Hunk since his father passed. Keith noticed how Lance’s nose scrunched slightly when he laughed, and how his laugh was soft and light. Like a perfectly in tune melody with the wind and birds. Was it possible to love a laugh after only hearing it once?

“And I suppose you’re not?”, He chuckled as he began working to fix the plant Keith had messed up, “You may have tried to help fix everything, but you are also the one who messed it up.”

“I told you a snake spooked my horse I-”, Lance merley cut him off with another laugh. Genuine. Keith didn’t hear many genuine laughs in his daily life, everyone wanting to get on his good side or things like that. But Lance didn’t have any ulterior motives. He was just genuinely laughing and Keith wanted to hear it again.

“You’re okay Keith… For a rich boy.”, He added snarkily. 

“Thanks.”, Keith added sarcastically as he let out a small chuckle, “I really am sorry about the garden I can-”

“I have to go!”, Lance said as he suddenly stood.

“What- why? We were ju-”

“My family they’ll-...”, Lance hesitated he wasn’t about to tell Keith about what his family would do if he was late. They’d just met and were from two different worlds. Keith would not only never understand but he likely wouldn’t care. This was probably the first and only time their paths would cross so he didn’t need to know, “I’m late, I need to be back.”, He said gesturing to the sun overhead which he’d learned to tell time with. 

“Let me give you a ride back- my horse, if you’re late-”, Keith tried to offer, and he’ll admit he was being a bit selfish. He didn’t want to lose sight of the first person who’d treated him like just that- a person. Not a prince. 

“No- Look, you’ve been much kinder than you had to be, but don’t worry about it.”, And with that Lance was gone.

 

 

“Where the hell have you been?!”, Shiro asked as Keith finally returned to the castle. Just like that the illusion he’d had with Lance of normality was shattered, he was back to being a prince, “And why are you al dirty?! Keith Answer me- you can’t just ignore me or your duties-”, He scolded but Keith at this point wasn’t even listening. He just continued on his way towards the training room. One thing Keith enjoyed about being royalty was that he was trained in all the ancient forms of fighting. It was expected of him, should the need arise, to be able to fight for his country, and sword fighting was a great way to blow off steam. 

“Keith you were gone for hours- what were you doing?”, Shiro tried again.

“I was riding.”, Keith answered curtly as he grabbed his blade off the weapons rack.

“Then what the hell happened? Why are you covered in dirt-”

“Snake spooked Red.”

“What are you-”

“Yes Shiro, I’m fine…”, There was a moment of silence when Keith began to run the drills he was taught as a child while Shiro eyed him carefully.

“You’re not telling me something.”, He said suspiciously, “What are you hiding.”

“I’m not hiding anything.”, Keith snapped defensively. If Shiro knew about Lance Keith would never hear the end of it. He’d only spent a few hours with the boy, the last thing Keith needed was Shiro ruining something before it even started. 

“You are, and I’m going to figure out what.”

“Okay, sure whatever.”, He huffed as he took another swing.

Shiro sighed, “Your mother has a guest list for the ball. She wants it finalized by the end of the week.”

“I told you already I’m not choosing some rando I meet at a stupid dance to marry me.”

“Just finalize the list. Please?”, Shiro asked clearly annoyed with how difficult Keith had become. What happened to the little boy who just wanted to please?

“Fine.”

 

 

“You’re late!”, Lotor yelled.

“Yeah!”, Kuron echoed as Lance trudged through the door with the basket of salvaged vegetables, “I had to cook my own food!”

“Pft, I’d hardly call what you made food.”, Lotor mumbled.

“What was that!? At least I didn’t wait around for the idiot like some- some- IDIOT!”

“Oh yeah!? You’re the idiot!”

“Boys!”, Haggar’s voice cut through the bickering like a knife and Lance winced. He could deal with Lotor and Kuron, after all those two had the collective IQ of a peanut. But Haggar- she scared him, “I’m sure Lance has a good explanation for being late.”, Her words may have seemed kind but her tone was suspicious and cunning, “And _dirty_ ”, She spat.

“I say we kick him out. This is one strike too many right mother?”, Kuron asked.

“Or how about he’s not allowed to go to the garden anymore.”, Lotor suggested.

“No. Unlike you boys Lance actually works. He’ll stay in the house, and continue to work the garden.”, And Lance let out a sigh of relief, “After he washes the floors again, our clothes, and repays you boys with one favor for having skipped making you lunch.”, She ordered and suddenly the grins on Lotor’s and Kuron’s faces were lighting up with a devilish grin. 

This was Lance’s fault. It was his own fault for losing track of time, for thinking that things could be different and that all nobles weren’t as snotty and devious as his family. It was his own fault for having taken a liking to Keith. He’d get the punishments over with, clean the floors, wash the clothes, and then things would go back to the barely bearable way they were before. He’d forget about Keith eventually and live his life until he had enough of his own saved to buy back his father’s land from his terrible step mother. 

Haggar sauntered away leaving a dejected Lance behind with the two deviously plotting boys. He wanted to shrink into himself. He wanted to run, but this was his father’s property, his dad’s life work, he couldn’t leave it behind, “You can polish all of my shoes.”, Kuron smirked, “With your toothbrush.”, And he pushed past Lance hitting his shoulder on the way out. 

“Hmm… what to do with my favorite little toy…”, He thought while circling Lance. Like a shark cornering its prey, “I’ll figure something out eventually.”, He smirked before taking his leave. Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in as he waited until he was certain he was alone. He carefully made his way to the barn to prepare the vegetables for sale at the market tomorrow. Allura would be by to take them in the morning and he needed to make sure they would get as much money as possible. With the distinct drop in usual numbers thanks to Keith and his wild horse he’d be lucky if his family even made a hundred gold coins. He felt a chill as he thought of Haggar’s reaction to this. The normally 500 coin heavy bag not even a fifth of what it should weigh. Lance was a goner. 

After a long day Lance just tries to finish his chores, he cleans the floors once more; he makes dinner for everyone but himself; and he does the laundry, before finally flopping down on his bed. Looking out the window towards the distant lit up walls and clocktower of the castle. Lance briefly wondered what the royals were doing in that very moment. What did they look like? What did they eat for dinner? Who set it so the clock rung at 6 AM every morning. Was it the Queen? The Prince? But Lance was taken out of his thoughts when the faint squeaking he’d grown accustomed to came from his side. 

His mice friends, Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule. He smiled as they nestled into the smaller pillow to Lance’s side. It seemed as if these days animals were his only comfort. And he didn’t even get to see Blue today. She hadn’t come to the garden, or likely she had but saw the unfamiliar Keith and kept her distance. Lance let out a sigh and closed his eyes, at least tomorrow things would be back to normal.

 

 

Things were not normal. It had started out as it always did, Lance would be woken from a particularly pleasant dream by first the clocktower and then even further disturbed when tea was one minute late that morning. He cleaned, he fed the animals, he began the impossible task of polishing Kuron’s millions of shoes, and made his way to the garden to tend and mend. 

Blue had even come out that day as Lance recaged a tomato plant. The gray cat brushed up against his leg mewling and begging for attention, and food. Lance merely smiled and pulled the small cat into his lap as he began to stroke her fur, “Hey Blue. Missed you yesterday.”, He cooed. The cat purred in response and continued to nuzzle into his touches. He really wished he could take blue home but his step mother would rather have him dead than allow him a pet of his own. So for now this was all they had. But that wasn’t what was strange. What was strange was the large coin pouch that landed next to him all the sudden, and it was full too, “What the-”, He started.

When Lance looked up he saw Keith standing there with a small sheepish smile on his face, the way the sun shined around him made him look ethereal, “It’s compensation… for me destroying your crops.”

Lance eyes him wearily before glancing to the bag of coins. Carefully he moved his hands from Blue to the bag, and it was a lot heavier than he expected it to be, he cautiously opened it and stopped- he’d never seen so much money in one place in his whole life. Ever, “I can’t accept this-”, Lance attempted as he tried to gauge just how much money was in his hands. It had to be- 800 coins, at least, “Noble or not you can’t just give money like this away to- I can’t- not people like me-”, Lance said as he stood, Blue stepping out of his lap, and pushed the money back towards Keith.

“Trust me when I say I’m fine without it. Consider it an apology. You said somethings yesterday about whoever you work for getting really upset with you, well… now they won’t.”, He said pushing the bag back towards Lance, “Look I’m not taking it back so it either goes with you or it just sits here for your cat to take.”

Lance didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Neither did his body apparently as he settled on some weird mixture of both, falling to the ground as he didn’t trust his legs to hold him, “Thank you.”, He managed. Keith was taken aback by the reaction, he didn’t really know what to do. Again, Keith isn’t really used to genuine reactions from people, so he wasn’t sure how to react.

“Well… I’ll be going… I guess…”, Keith stated as he coughed awkwardly.

Lance surged up and furrowed his brows, grabbing onto Keith, “Oh no you don’t! You don’t ruin my life, then save it and walk away!”, He declared, “We’re friends now Keith. I’ve made up my mind. We’re friends, and there’s nothing you can do about it so get comfy, because friends help each other and I still have a lot of gardening to do.”, He pushed a shovel into Keith’s hand and Keith couldn’t help but smile. Friends… Yeah he liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment, I love reading what you all have to say!


	3. Anastasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, drop me a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, just a general note- much like the real cinderella this is going to be moving a bit faster than some of my other books. Its kind of slow burn, but not really. Its slow burn in becoming official and in the sense of being together but as far as feelings go they will move rather quickly. 
> 
> PPS SHIRO IS A HELLA BITCH IN THIS- didn't plan it, just kinda happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment!

It had been a week since Lance and Keith became friends, and gardened together. Or, more like Lance gardened and Keith tried not to mess things up further with his horrible and terrible lack of skill. After Allura had come back with the dismal amount of money they’d actually earned Lance made up for the difference with the coins Keith had gave him but ultimately all the extra went back to Keith. It wasn’t without some argument though. Keith insisting that the money belonged to Lance and it was compensation while Lance argued he didn’t need the extra and he didn’t want Keith to think their friendship was built off of the money. Because in truth Lance really liked Keith. 

Lance didn’t have many friends, he had Hunk and Allura but that was about it. And Lance’s conception of nobles was terrible, so to have someone challenge that was a bit fun. Even if Keith was accordingly the only challenge- as everytime they brought up other nobles Keith described them as snotty, bratty, awful, selfish, and every other word in between. The friendship had grown considerably in the short amount of time they’d known each other, all they did was talk after all for about three hours a day. It was nice, it was relaxing, it was fun. But fun was beginning to get more dangerous for Lance.

Fun was blossoming into something more, into a warm feeling when he’d finally gotten Keith to laugh. Into a burning imprint from skin on skin contact. Into glances that lasted way longer than they should have. And it wasn’t like Lance didn’t want to like Keith. It wasn’t one of those denial things, but Lance was afraid. He wasn’t allowed to have much good in his life. Every time he did find something his step family found some way to take it away from him, and he feared if they ever caught that dopey smile whenever he thought about the black mop of hair they’d immediately figure it out and keep him from seeing Keith. More than that, Keith was a noble. Sometimes it was easy to forget that during their conversations, but there was no denying the fact that Lance and Keith just weren’t the same. 

Keith would never be allowed to be with someone like Lance. Keith had a duty to marry for money and status. For family honour. He didn’t have a luxury like love. Hell, even the prince didn’t have a luxury like love. So why would Keith get that? 

“And why am I even assuming he’d want that with me?”, Lance vented to Hunk over the counter of his friends bakery. Hunk looked back at him sympathetically as Lance continued to drone on, “He’s so… I don’t even know, he just- he’s amazing.” 

“How much do you really know about him though?”, Hunk asked. He knew something like this was bound to end in heartbreak, people like him and Lance- peasants- didn’t get fairy tale endings. 

“I know he’s kind, and caring. I know he hates his noble lineage, his favorite color and foods. I know he’s an amazing sword fighter, and… I-”, Lance’s voice got quieter, “I really like the way he looks at me, and how he makes me feel… like I’m the whole world.”

“Lance-”, Hunk started.

“I know… I know… It’s never going to work between us.”, He sighed, “But I really wish it would.”

 

 

“Keith, you’ve been putting this off for days- finalize the list. Now.”, Shiro barked. Keith was getting really irritated with Shiro’s high and mighty act. What happened to the Shiro who would indulge Keith when he snuck to the kitchen for a midnight snack, or the Shiro who help Keith pull pranks on the rest of the nobles around the palace. But the second the queen mentioned marriage it was like Shiro suddenly got a pedestal from which to order Keith around. Shiro may have been head of the armed guards, but Keith was the _prince_. He was in charge here. 

“I have somewhere to be, I’ll do it later.”, Keith attempted to brush off as he went for his riding gear.

“You’ve been disappearing everyday for the last week- where are you going?”, Shiro asked, though it was phrased less like a question and more like an order.

“None of your business.”, Keith grunted curtly, 

Shiro grabbed Keith’s shoulder to stop him, “Actually as the person in charge of protecting you, it is my business. I’ve let this slide but it’s time to get serious Keith. You have duties. Now- where are you going?”

“I’m not telling you-”

“Then you’re not going-”

“You’re not in charge here- You seem to be forgetting your place Shiro-”, Keith scowled, “You work for me- Not the other way around. I’m going and you can’t stop me.”

“I will shut and lock the gates. You tell me, then you finalize the list. **Then** you can go. That’s your only option. Take it or leave it.”, Keith glance up at Shiro’s eyes. He wasn’t kidding. 

“A garden… on the edge of the kingdom.”, He said angrily, “But that’s all the information you’re getting.”, Keith then turned and made his way to the ballroom where he knew his mother and Coran would be. If he needed to finalize this stupid list in order to see Lance then fine. He would, “Where is the dumb list so I can get this thing over with.”, He grumbled upon entering.

“Keith, you could try not to look so displeased with this. I know you have apprehensions but please it’s for the good of the kingdom-”, His mother attempted as Keith’s eyes scanned the list.

“Why is this so elitist?”, He asked.

“Because you have to marry someone on the top-”

“So we have to exclude everyone else too? From even attending?”, Really he just wanted Lance on the list. His mind flooded with images of him and Lance on the dance floor, then on the patio where the two would kiss amidst the moonlight, and eventually he’d bring him back to the ballroom where he’d announce Lance was the one who he’d chosen, “I’ll go to your ball if everyone else can go to.”, He stated and with that took his leave. 

 

 

Lance heard the familiar crunch of feet on the ground accompanied by the neigh of a horse. Lance smiled, “You’re late- I was beginning to think you weren’t com-”, He paused when he turned and saw it wasn’t Keith. It was Keith’s horse but it wasn’t Keith. The man before him was tall, clad in armour- _royal_ armour, and he had a scar across his nose. Lance suddenly felt very small. He bowed his head in respect to the knight, the customary greeting his father had taught him and shut his mouth. Waiting to be addressed before speaking.

“Are you the one who’s been taking Keith’s time?”, The man asked, he sounded angry and despite hating the way he phrased his spending time with Keith, Lance knew better than to lie to a knight. So he nodded, “It ends now.”, He spoke, “You’re a distraction to him. He needs to focus on his duty to this kingdom and he can’t do that while he’s playing house with some peasant.”, Shiro took a step closer and Lance took a step back.

“Sir I-”, He tried but Shiro cut him off.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull with him, but I won’t let you use him as nothing but a rung on the social ladder. You’re corrupting him. As head of the royal guard, I- Takashi Shirogane forbid you from seeing Keith.”, And with that Shiro got back on Keith’s horse and left. Lance felt weak in the knees and fell to floor trying to process what on Earth had just happened. So Keith wasn’t only a noble, but he was a royal knight. He wanted to cry. But he didn’t, instead he turned and went back to his work, the mind numbing work. 

It was an hour later when Lance heard the neigh of the same horse and footsteps. He winced afraid that the knight had come back with something he’d forgotten, like a slap for ‘corrupting’ a young and promising knight. He didn’t say anything, and he didn’t turn around. 

“Lance? I’m so sorry I’m late- but I had some stuff, and then my, someone borrowed my horse and I-”, Keith stopped when he noticed Lance with stiff shoulders still turned away from him, “Lance? Are you okay?”, He walked closer placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder who immediately ripped his shoulder away with a shake, “Lance-”

“You should leave.”, He said quietly, “I wouldn’t want to corrupt you further…”

“What? Lance what are you talking about?”, Keith moved in front of Lance to get a look at his face which he’d been hiding until this point. His eyes were glassy, his nose red, and his mouth curled into a frown. Keith decided he hated seeing Lance like this, “What’s wrong, what happened?”

“Takashi Shirogane came by.”, He said still refusing to meet Keith’s eyes, “I know Keith… I know who you really are.”, Keith held his breath, “I know you’re a royal knight. And I know that you’re not allowed to see me anymore. So, you should go. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”, and with that a tear escaped Lance’s eye and ran down his right cheek. Keith reached out, cupping Lance’s face and wiped the tear with his thumb.

“I don’t care if I get in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment!


	4. Grand Duke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, Drop me a comment if you enjoy!

Keith was mad. No, mad wasn’t the right word. He was livid, furious, boiling with rage. And even those words seemed small in comparison to the actual emotions he was feeling. What right did Shiro have to dictate who he saw? What right did Shiro have to make Lance cry? His heart felt like it was torn in two pieces when he saw that tear run down Lance’s face. He was only able to breath because thankfully Lance had thought he was a knight. If Lance knew Keith was the prince there was no doubt in Keith’s mind that he would push him away. That he would refuse to see him under the argument that it would never work. And that argument wasn’t wrong. If anyone in the kingdom had their way then in three weeks Keith would be married to some awful noble who wanted to use him for status. But for now, he was focused on the boy in front of him.

“Keith- you’re a knight… You have to train, and protect the royal family. I can’t distract you from that.”, Lance said as he attempted to pull his head away from Keith’s hands. And Keith frowned, just how much had Shiro said to him? 

“A very low level one. Just a trainee really. Trust me when I say Shiro is not in charge of me.”, Keith reassured, “Please Lance, I like spending time with you. Don’t make me go.”, He asked trying to get Lance to look at him. 

“I like spending time with you too…”, He said quietly, “But you’ll get in trouble. I don’t want you to lose your job because of me.”

“Lance, I’m serious it’s not going to happen. Shiro has no control over what I do.”

“He’s your boss Keith.”

“And there’s plenty of other jobs. Look, I’m noble right? Means my family has got money, I’ll be fine.”, He assured, “Shiro isn’t going to stop me from seeing you.”, Lance stayed silent and sniffled, trying to get his breathing and crying under control. Keith pulled him into a hug in attempt to help, and he couldn’t tell if that was the right thing to do or not because the second he did Lance started crying harder. But Lance also wrapped his arms around Keith and clung for dear life. And Keith liked it, he liked having Lance hold onto him so tightly. He liked Lance trusting him enough to let him be the shoulder he cries on. Literally. 

The next twenty or so minutes were spent like that. Lance’s hands in fists grabbing on the back of Keith’s shirt while his face was buried in Keith’s very nice smelling neck. Keith’s left hand on the small of Lance’s back rubbing comforting circles into the skin while the other hand patted the back of Lance’s head. When Lance finally pulled away and wiped the last tears from his eyes Keith asked, “Are you okay?”

Lance nodded, “Sorry… Just, no ones comforted me like that in a long time.”, Lance looked up towards the sky and sighed, “I’ve gotta get going soon.”

“The people you work for must be pretty strict huh?”

“Strict is an understatement. When I was late the day we met part of my punishment was polishing the world's largest shoe collection. Still waiting to hear back from the sadist what the other half of my punishment will be.”, He bristled.

“I’m sorry… Why don’t you leave? I’m sure there are plenty of other places who are looking to hire, and they’d treat you better.”, Keith offered, “There’s a bakery by the castle that my family uses. The baker is super nice and he’s always complaining that there’s not enough helping hands-”

“It’s not that simple.”, Lance said solemnly. He sighed and looked up at Keith before weighing his options. He wasn’t really interested in letting Keith know his sob story. Didn’t want the pity that came with his past. Didn’t think at first Keith needed to hear about it, but he felt like Keith deserved to know. They were close, and now that Lance had discovered who Keith really was (Or so he thought) he felt that Keith deserved the same from him, “It’s my family… if you can call them that. After my mom died my dad remarried. My step mom is wicked, and my step brothers are no better, but at first it was fine. Cause I had my dad… but he’s gone now too. And my step monster got everything. The money, the land- everything.”

“But why stay still? You’re an adult you can-”

“I know I can… It’s not a matter of can.”, Lance looked around at the garden and surrounding property, “This land belonged to my father. I’m not going to leave it to rot at her hands. I made a promise to him that I would make sure everything he worked to build remains. So that’s what I’m doing. I’m staying so that one day I can buy this land back from my step mother. I can make my dad proud.”

Keith gently placed his hand on Lance’s, “I’m sure you already have.”, He said softly. Lance smiled and relaxed. Everyone Lance had ever told about his past had always replied with the same words, ‘I’m sorry’. But Keith didn’t. That really made Lance think.

 

 

In the end Lance and Keith only ended up spending around half an hour together that day before Lance had to leave to ensure he’d be back on time. Keith once again had offered to give him a ride on his horse, that way they could have a few more minutes together but Lance declined the offer. Stating that if his family were to see Keith they’d make Lance stop seeing him. And in hindsight Keith realised if Lance’s step family were nobles they’d likely recognize Keith and everything would be ruined. Keith smiled when he thought of how Lance didn’t pull away when he’d held his hand, how he trusted him enough with his story. However he was soon pulled out of the dopey head space when his eyes fell upon Shiro who was waiting for him at the gate. Shiro made Lance cry, and once again Keith was fuming. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”, Keith shouted upon dismounting his horse.

“Keith you have a duty, you can’t be wasting your time with some peas-”, Shiro started but was soon cut off.

“You have no right to dictate that! This is my decision!”

“You don’t have the luxury to decide something like this. You’re a prince. You have a kingdom to rule and protect.”

“I don’t want to be a prince Shiro! I never asked to be born royal- I never asked to have all this responsibility! I can’t be the ruler you all expect me to be. I can’t just ignore my own wants and feelings! The kingdom can figure things out for itself! I don’t want to rule. I can’t rule.”, He shouted as his voice began to shake, “I’m not fit to rule. I can’t do what’s needed of me- I can’t- I can’t renounce how I feel, you need someone who can.”

“Keith, you can rule.”, Shiro spoke, his voice softening a bit, “You’re going to be an amazing leader. You know what’s best for the kingdom and I have no doubt you’ll help it continue to prosper as it had under your mother and your late father. Regardless of whether or not you want to, you have to. You’re the only heir to the throne. You’ve got no choice.”

Keith took a steadying breath, “Fine… Then as long as I’m in charge, you don’t get to tell me what to do. Never speak to him, never speak of him. You can’t stop me from seeing him.”, Keith then pushed past him, “Try, and next time you’ll get more than just me yelling.”

Keith then proceeded to brush past every servant and worker within the castle, hastily making his way to his bedroom. The one place in the castle where it didn’t feel stuffy. Sure it felt over done; what with the large cushy bed, marbled ensuite with a tub big enough for an elephant, fluffy white curtains, and grande chandelier. But his bedroom also held all his books, his weapons collection (Because who would Keith be if not a hoarder of deadly pointed objects?), and it was the one room he could section off from all visitors. He flopped onto the bed, which had been left a mess per his orders that no maids were to clean his room unless he otherwise instructed. 

It wasn’t like telling Shiro off was easy. It wasn’t like Keith had wanted to threaten Shiro’s job. He took no pleasure in it, and wished he could take back the harsh look and curt tone of voice he’d used. After all Shiro had practically raised him. His parents were always busy with ruling the kingdom -as was expected- but that left Keith to be taken care of by maids, who truth be told never lasted long. Keith would act up and send them running for the hills time and time again. It was because of these discipline issues that he was left in Shiro’s care and Shiro turned out to be the only person who was willing to stick around and listen. Who understood that Keith’s acting out wasn’t to be a brat but to earn the attention of the king and queen. 

Shiro was Keith’s brother, his best friend, his closest confident- he was the first person Keith had told he was gay. He was the first person Keith had gone to when he found the injured wolf he’d named Kosmo in the forest. He was the only person Keith thought he could trust, but then the second he turned 18 it was like everything changed. Like a flip switched and suddenly Shiro was no different than all those maids who’d tried to groom him into the perfect leader. A year ago Keith would have ranted to Shiro about how pretty Lance’s blue eyes were. A year ago Shiro would have assured Keith that it would work, that there was a way around the stupid law that dictates he marry a noble. But for now, Keith buried his face in his pillow and screamed.

 

 

“Did you hear the rumors?”, Kuron whispered to Lotor. Lance was cleaning the floors of the dining hall as his brothers whispered at the table. He knew better than to eavesdrop, after all if he was caught then surely there would be hell to pay. However he was bored and the two knew he was in the room. So whatever they were trying to pull likely wouldn’t fly, “The ball is open to all this year.”

“What!?”, Lotor sputtered loudly.

“Keep it down you moron!”, Kuron yelled back. His eyes darted to Lance before he returned to his whisper, “The prince is going to chose his suitor at the ball- and they’re letting all the peasants attend.”

“You don’t think he’d marry a peasant do you!?”, Lotor shouted again.

“Keep it down idiot!”, He once again turned to a whisper, “You don’t have to worry about that, the law keeps that from happening… But rumor is he’s been going off everyday to flirt with a lowly servant boy. He flees the castle everyday and no one knows where he goes.”

“EW! How could a royal ever think to romance with someone so low.”

“He comes back with this stupid smile on his face- according to my source, he’s trying to undo the law before the ball.”

“Good think Queen Krolia would never let that happen. After all that law is the only reason she’s royalty.”

“Peasants don’t belong in the castle. They don’t belong in that world.”, At this point they got louder, no doubt wanting Lance to hear their next words, “No one cares about peasants any way. They live, they serve, they die. End of story.”, Lance couldn’t help but look up at the words only to find his brothers smirking evilly at him, “They die alone, unhappy, and worked to death. Just the kind of life you’ll have Lance. Remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, Drop me a comment if you enjoyed!


	5. Jaques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really proud of this one!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed

“Oh Lancey~”, Lotor sang evilly as he approached the boy. Lance sighed and grumbled before placing the sheets he was washing back in the bucket of water and standing to greet his terrible step brother, “I know what my end of your punishment is!”, He smirked.

“Yes Lotor?”, Lance asked trying not to let his terrified and exhausted attitude seep into the words. No reason to bring on more pain than was necessary.

“I want to go to the garden with you!”, He said very pointedly. Lance immediately stiffened. That under no circumstances could happen. He couldn’t let Lotor find out about Keith, unless he already had and that was why he was now demanding to go with. That way he could humiliate him in front of Keith and prove once and for all that the two were from different worlds. It would coincide with what he and Kuron were saying the previous day, perhaps he wanted to ingrain in Lance’s head that he could never have anything more. He had to warn Keith, tell him not to come today- but of course he had zero way to do so. Lance opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it due to lack of breath. It felt like he was going to have a panic attack. The garden was Lance’s spot, the one place no one ever went to follow him, the one place he could truly get away and forget his circumstances- Lotor wanted to infiltrate that. Lotor wanted to take away his safety. He felt his heart shrink in his chest at the thought of Keith coming by that afternoon only to be met with a subservient Lance at the mercy of his older brother. How weak would Keith, a knight, see Lance after that, “Tomorrow- you’re taking me to that dumb little garden of yours.”, He smirked.

Lance stared for a moment, dumbfounded and questioning if he’d heard correctly. But he most certainly had. Lotor most certainly had said tomorrow _Tomorrow_. Meaning he didn’t know about Keith, or if he did Lance had time to warn him. To tell him to stay away, that Lotor was a sadist with no limits, one he didn’t want to get mixed up with even in passing. Lance gulped slightly, still knowing that this was not the end of whatever Lotor had planned, surely there was something more to his plan- he was never this… easy. But for now Lance wouldn’t look his gift horse in the mouth as he nodded numbly. Lotor let out a devious huff, “You don’t have a problem with that of course. After all it’s just gardening. Not like you’re sneaking away to see someone-”, And Lance’s breath hitched once more, what exactly was Lotor playing at, “After all, who would want to see _you_?”, Lotor huffed deviously before turning away. Leaving Lance to wonder if Lotor had figured something out, or if he didn’t know the true weight of the words he’d spoken. Maybe it was all a mere coincidence, either way- Lance needed to warn Keith. To tell him that their daily escapades couldn’t continue as long as Lance’s nosey step brother was snooping around. 

It made Lance’s heart sink in his chest in a way he didn’t think it would. He’d known Keith for a week and a half but the boy had somehow weaseled his way into Lance’s everyday and now it was hard to imagine going to the garden without him. But now it had to stop. And for Keith’s sake as well as his own, sure it would be bad to suffer Lotor’s torment- but Lance could take it. Keith on the other hand may have his future ruined for even talking to Lance, and they’d gotten so much closer than just talking. But Lance stopped that train of thought there, cause _had they really gotten closer than talking or was that just wishful thinking?_

“Lance!”, Keith smiled as he dismounted his horse. It was such a difference in demeanor from that first few days, when he would shy away or keep his voice quiet. Now his smile reached from ear to ear as he brushed some of his hair behind his ear. Lance decided that happy was a good look on Keith, “Check this out!”, He said as he pulled a saber from his belt’s hilt. Lance’s eyes widened, not really expecting to be met with a sword when he turned from the raspberry bush he’d been tending to.

“Woah!”, He said ducking a bit out of slight fear. Keith huffed out a small apology when he saw Lance’s reaction before holding the sword more carefully. Lance felt himself warm at the action. Likely only done to make Lance feel more comfortable, after all Keith had gone on and on about how much he knew on swords. No doubt one of his greatest passions, not to mention he was a royal knight so it wasn’t like Keith didn’t know how to use a saber. He likely felt comfortable enough to throw it in the air and see where it landed, but he held it delicate and firm for Lance. It made what came next even harder. 

“Is something wrong?”, Keith asked with a furrowed brow. And Lance inwardly snorted. Of course Keith would be able to pick up on his mood. Of course kind, caring, considerate Keith would be able to tell something was wrong. Lance liked to think he’d gotten good at hiding a scowl- after all he couldn’t let Lotor or Kuron see how he was feeling lest they torment him more. But Keith could see the slight purse in his lips, the subtle dip in his eyes and immediately sense that something was off. It was like every time Keith opened his mouth he fended off the impending doom of Lance’s words. Making Lance crumble and fall under the weight of affection until the words he knew he had to speak would evaporate in his throat. And Keith didn’t even know he was doing it. 

“You can’t come by tomorrow.”, Lance’s voice let out. Soft, as if hearing the words too roughly could physically hurt Keith. Lance averted his eyes, not wanting to see the expression Keith was likely bolstering, “Or after that.”

“Did I do something wrong? Is it about what Shiro said because I told you-”, And that showed the type of person Keith was, always kind and caring. Instead of asking Lance why he was so wishy washy or getting angry he’d turned introspective and wondered what he could do better for Lance. Truth be told Keith couldn’t do anything better for him. He was already perfect. 

“No- my step-brother. The one who’s like satan in disguise; the one who still needed to punish me.”, Lance’s voice was small when he said those words. Disgusted that there was ever a context in which he’d have to speak them. His father would be so disappointed if he were alive that day, “He asked to come to the garden with me tomorrow- and he never said anything about you but he mentioned sneaking away with someone… Keith being seen with me could ruin your reputation among nobles and I’m not about to risk that.”

Keith sighed and took Lance’s hand, forcing the tan boy to meet his gaze, “Just like you to be thinking of me. What about what happens to you when they find out about me? I’m not going to risk you getting punished more.”, he lowered his voice in sadness but his eyes remained bright, filled with longing and some other emotion Lance couldn't quite place his finger on, “I understand.” Lance felt Keith hand squeeze his tighter and he squeezed back. Mouthing a silent ‘thank you’, “We’ll just have to find another way to see each other.”

Lance’s heart leapt in his chest at the words, Keith wasn’t giving up without a fight, “What do you-”

“What you really thought I was going to let you go that easily?”, Keith smiled in his normal teasing demeanor, “You’re the one who told me friends help friends, we can help each other by staying close.”, Lance smiled as his own words were thrown back in his face. He didn’t want this to be the end of him and Keith, and he was glad Keith seemed to have felt the same way. 

“When could we see each other? I can’t get away from the house without them breathing down my neck. I’d have to go out when they’re asleep.”

“How about midnight?”, Keith suggested, “I’d be able to get away. And your family should be asleep right?”, the thought of sneaking out in the dead of night to see Keith made him feel giddy. It gave him a tingle at the base of his spine that shot through his body like a firecracker. The thrill of risking it all for one person. But thoughts like that were dangerous. 

“Yeah. Midnight.”, the words ‘I can’t wait to see you under the light of the moon’ died in his throat as he and Keith sat down on the soft dirt. Lance always felt bad when they sat on the ground. Keith’s pants always looked so expensive, no doubt because they were, but seeing them riddled with soil by the end of their visits felt wrong. And it was Lance’s fault that they couldn’t sit on the side of the fence, after all Lance was there first and foremost to work. However when they start to meet at nights then Keith will get his full undivided attention. Lance liked that. 

When Keith went to depart he mounted his horse before looking back and smiling, “See you at midnight tomorrow.”, and with that he rode off once more. 

 

 

_“Lance you’re deluding yourself.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment I always love to read what you guys have to say!


	6. Gus Gus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed

“Alrighty Lancelot-”, Lotor mocked. Lance’s father used to refer to him as Lancelot, the name of a fabled prince and her. He said it was because Lance was his hero, and one day everyone else would see that. Now it was nothing more than a taunt Lotor would throw at him, a reminder of who he’d lost, “Time to go to the garden. Hopefully no unexpected visitors right?”, He smirked. Lance sighed, he knew something was going to happen. He wasn’t dumb enough to fall for Lotors obvious false words, but he had no clue what the plans were. And even if he did how could he stop them? One word out of line and he was as good as trapped. He thought back to when he was eleven, about a week after his father died. Haggar had taken to having him throw out all his worldly possessions when she moved his bedroom from the warm second floor to the cold attic, Lance had made one grumbling in passing and Haggar ended up locking him in the attic for two days. He learned his lesson after that. 

“Haggar will get upset with both of us if I slack off while I’m supposed to be working, so please don’t impede my chores.”, He said quietly. He knew Lotor would likely take offence to the words but he was banking off the fact that Lotor was just as scared of his mother as Lance was. She may have let Lotor have better things, but when it came to the love department she was just as cold to her own sons as she was to Lance. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”, He smirked evilly. The smile sent a chill up Lance’s spine. And not the kind he got whenever Keith’s fingertips brushed a stray hair behind his ear, the kind that told the most primal portions of his brain to grab the nearest blunt object for protection and then run. Run and never turn back. The two walked in relative silence towards the garden, Lance on guard the whole time. Ready for the moment when Lotor would spring his true intentions upon him, maybe he’d payed two thugs to beat Lance up when they arrived, or maybe he was going to push Lance into the ditch by the pumpkin patch. Various scenarios ran through his head, most of them involving physical harm, but they soon arrived at the garden with no incidents and a distinct lack of thugs. Keeping his guard up Lance quickly got to work, whatever Lotor had planned he’d be damned if it got him in trouble. 

Lotor sat grumpily on the fence post for the time being as he watched Lance. He kept glancing around, as if expecting someone. But if it was Keith he’d be thoroughly disappointed. Keith wasn’t coming today, Lance had made sure that he knew to stay away. But then Lotor jumped up with a smile when something came into his field of vision. Lance’s eyes widened as he quickly searched, had Keith not stayed away? Had he forgotten? Keith was going to be ruined the second Lotor got the word out there was no way- 

The racing thoughts stopped and turned to nothing but confusion when he didn’t see anyone. No one was coming so what exactly had shifted, what had Lotor seen that made him jump with glee? Lance turned around to see Lotor knelt on the ground petting something. His heart stopped when Lotor picked it up and turned to face him, Blue in his hands, “Who's your friend Lance?”, He smirked. So he wasn’t talking about Keith, but instead was talking about Blue. He held his breath, he wouldn’t kill Blue would he? Was Lotor so heartless he would kill Lance’s cat? 

“C’mon Lance, care to introduce me?”, Lance shuddered and made an attempt to grab the cat from his brother but to no avail, “Ah- ah- ah-”, He tsked, “You know mother's rules for you. No pets, no friends.”, He sneered.

“Blue’s not my pet-”, He made another grab for her but Lotor pushed him aside.

“But you’ve named her.”, He took a look down at the gray cat who hissed at him and attempted to claw at his face but he moved away before she could, “Mother would have you thrown out for this… Luckily _I’m_ the one who discovered your escapades with the feline. And I won’t tell anyone- for a price of course.”, So that’s what this was. Just a ploy to push Lance even further under his thumb. 

“And what price is that?”

“Well, I’ve a few things in mind.”, Lotor smiled coyly, “But those will come in due time, first I need to know if you accept my terms.”

“I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

Lotor smirked, “Ah, so he can be taught. Pleasure spending time with you Lance, here is your flea ridden feline.”, he shoved the cat into Lance’s arms who held on to her for dear life, “Life for you, will soon be very difficult.”, There was a glint in his eyes that screamed murderous. It told Lance he was planning something truly awful, but whatever Haggar would do if she found out about Blue was bound to be worse. So for now, he would listen. 

 

 

 

“What you’re not going today?”, Shiro asked as he saw Keith walk into the throne room. Keith merely rolled his eyes and sat down on the steps next to his mother's throne. He looked out towards the ball room which was being decorated for the stupid ball in Keith’s honor. It was still two and a half weeks until the ball but of course they’d started early to ensure everything was perfect. But it could never be perfect. This would never be perfect unless Keith could grab Lance’s hand and swing him into a waltz in the middle of the room, unless he could stare into those crystal clear blue eyes and profess his need for them to be a constant in his life, unless Lance was the one he could chose. He briefly wondered what life would be like if Queen Krolia wasn’t currently ruling alone. Would his father had forced the stupid nobility law upon him? Or would he have worked alongside his son to find a loophole? Who cares who Keith married? What difference did it make what their lineage was, why couldn’t people just wish him happiness rather than wealth, “I know it’s not what you want but it’s what’s best.”

“Best for who?”, Keith asked with an exasperated sigh, “Not best for me, cause last time I checked some two hundred year old law doesn’t have my best interests at heart.”

“Why are you so against marrying someone? The Keith I remember was a hopeless romantic who gushed to me about finding a husband one day.”, Shiro asked softly as he sat next Keith.

“I’m not against marrying someone. I’m against marrying some noble who I don’t know, someone whose only after me for my status- someone who doesn’t love me.”, And it was hard for Shiro to argue with that, after all he himself had to fight to marry the man he loved. 

“What about your parents? They met at the ball for your father and-”

“And the first chance dad got he went and got himself killed.”, He snapped. He’d heard his parents ‘love’ story enough times. It had been thrown in his face enough. Anytime he voiced his concern that was the answer he got, so what if his parents had been the acception? Hadn’t the rest of the kingdom learned anything from diplomatic ambassadors? More often than not royalty was thrown into a loveless marriage that was made even more miserable by political pressures for things such as heirs and luncheons- Keith couldn’t live a life like that, a life devoid of happiness. So far the only thing getting him from the day to day was Lance, it seemed as if everyone else in the castle was against him and he felt the weight of the crown more so than ever.   
It felt like he was drowning everytime he walked the marbled hallways of his own home, like the whole kingdom had been flooded but somehow everyone but him had learned to swim. It wasn’t fair that everyone got to love but him. He needed to be with Lance, not in the throne room. He flopped into a laying down state on the steps, not even caring when his head hid the ground with a thud. It was telling that the ball wasn’t even in the _ballroom_. No, it had to be in the throne room to further entice all the nobles who would want to get their hands on that royal title. Shiro sighed beside him.

“Krolia approved your request to invite the kingdom.”, Keith certainly perked up a bit at this news, “It’s an open invitation going to everyone on the kingdom. Including that Lance boy.”, Keith felt his heart beat a bit faster at the thought of Lance seeing the invitation and getting so excited. Lance had expressed his fondness of dancing, he’d love the music. But the thought struck him, if his name was on the invite then that meant Lance was going to put the pieces together.

“We’re sending them out tomorrow. What did the invite say?”, Keith asked frantically. Shiro looked at him quizzically, wasn’t he supposed to be happy that it wasn’t some elitist event anymore? He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a copy of the card and Keith nearly ripped it from how fast he’d grabbed it. 

‘Join the royal family in celebrating the Prince as he chooses his suitor. All are welcome to attend, July 28th XXXX at the Castle of Lions.’, Keith let out a large sigh of relief, so Lance wouldn’t know. 

“I thought you’d be happy about this.”

“I am. Very, actually.”, Keith stood abruptly, “I’ll be in my room if you need me. So, y’know- don’t.”

 

 

Lance and Keith met with an embrace when their eyes met that night. Neither particularly wanting to let go, after all the adrenaline of pulling off their late night escape was blinding almost all rational thinking in regards to each other. As Lance had suspected Keith looked beautiful in the moonlight. The soft pale glow accentuating his features, a small scar on his cheek, the cute upturn of his nose. Lance smiled as he relished in the warmth of Keith’s arms against the chilly night air.

“You didn’t bring a coat.”, Keith commented noticing how Lance shivered when he pulled away. 

“I didn’t think it would be this cold.”, Lance lied. Truth was Lance didn’t have a coat, and that was something he wasn’t about to admit, not to anyone, cause that made his life seem even worse. And he was sick of pity. 

“Here.”, Keith stated shrugging out of his overcoat tunic and draping it over Lance’s shoulders, “It’s probably not too great, but I can’t have you catching a cold because of me.”, Keith smiled and Lance thanked him softly. The tunic smelled overwhelmingly like Keith, it felt like being wrapped in a blanket of the man- cinnamon and burnt lumber filled his nose. It was intoxicating.

“I’m glad we still get to see each other.”, Lance whispered as he put on the tunic. 

“Me too.”, The two sat on the fence for once before Keith spoke, “So how did it go with your brother? Do you think he knows about us?”

Lance shook his head, “He doesn’t know about us. The ‘person’ I was meeting up with was Blue. He found out about her.”, He said softly. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and gave a small squeeze of support.

“And now he’s extorting you further…”, Keith guessed. Lance groaned in affirmation, “Well think of our time like your escape. You don’t have to think about them anymore. Now you don’t even have to work while I’m here, so only focus on me.” 

**'It's too good to be true'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed


	7. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL ITS HERE! 
> 
> Big thanks to the wonderful TayTei who created the artwork for this chapter, she's amazing and you should really check out her work. She's such a sweetheart too! 
> 
> this is my first work with artwork so I'm really excited about it too!
> 
> drop me a comment letting me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> EDIT: Some people told me they were having issues with the image and I think I fixed them but if you're still having trouble here is the direct link to the art piece- https://flic.kr/p/2b54apY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ITS HERE! 
> 
> Big thanks to the wonderful TayTei who created the artwork for this chapter, she's amazing and you should really check out her work. She's such a sweetheart too! 
> 
> this is my first work with artwork so I'm really excited about it too!
> 
> drop me a comment letting me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

“Lance.”, The blue eyed boy whipped around at the sound of his own name. He and Keith had been keeping up with the nightly visits for around half a week now, which meant there were two weeks til the ball. Two weeks for Keith to figure _something_ out for them. Two weeks to spend this blissful time with Lance. It also meant that Lance’s family had surely received the invitation to the ball by this point. He offered a small smile as they embraced before taking to their usual seat on the fence post. Keith eager to ask if Lance intended on coming to the ball. The ball was either going to make or break their relationship. It was the night that Lance was destined to find out that Keith was in fact the prince. It was the night he was going to pull out every last stop he had to be with him. Even if that meant renouncing his title. 

It may seem a bit rash, after all it’s been little over two weeks since the two met, but Keith has lived a life where rash decisions are the only ones that impact change. It all started with his father, recklessly launching into battle when foot soldiers could have gotten the work done. When Keith was just six years old… He had to listen to the priest at his funeral go on and on about how when his father charged onto the field he was a hero. That he died valiantly as the spear pierced his heart and knocked him off his horse. Keith knew that to be a lie, that his father was nothing more than a coward for rushing in only to get himself offed by a lowly pawn in someone else's fight. He watched his mother struggle to fix a broken kingdom, making rash decision after rash decision only to be cut down so many times along the way. He lived through Shiro’s sudden switch in demeanor. If the world expected him to pick a suitor after one night, was it so difficult to believe that two weeks was more than enough time? 

Keith’s view on his royal status has never been one he took pride in. He hated the crown and how heavy it weighed on his head. He hated how the satin sheets he slept on felt as though they burned his skin by the time he’d woken. He hated the fakes and the responsibility. Keith wasn’t a leader, by no means. He was a hothead, he couldn’t help his kingdom. Lance would have made a better prince, he was kind, caring, he kept a level head. Lance could be the diplomat that the kingdom needed. And he’d look amazing in silk. A sapphire and blue topaz encrusted crown glowing against his skin.

“Keith?”, Lance asked concerned. Keith blinked away from his thoughts.

“Sorry… I must have spaced out huh?”, He smiled sheepishly. He had really gotten carried away there, this was supposed to be his time to spend with Lance he couldn’t let all the dumb thoughts and concerns about his angsty royal status be bothering him.

“Keith, if something’s wrong you can talk to me. You know that right?”, Lance’s hand brushed Keith’s thigh, and it burned to the touch. He was so caring.

“I know.”, He nodded, “I was just- there’s a lot to think about…”, Lance nodded sympathetically. He had his own stuff to worry about as well, after all he still had no idea what Lotor was _really_ planning, not to mention the day to day Lance must go through. It was that moment that he didn’t understand what Lance truly went through everyday. He knew bits and pieces of his story but there wasn’t a whole lot to go off of, “Will you tell me more about your past?”, Keith winced the minute the words came out of his mouth. There was a much more tact way of coaxing Lance’s story out and that wasn’t it. He took a peek at Lance, fully prepared for the anger of the personal and unprompted question but instead he was met with surprise.

“I- Uhm… Sure, if you really want…”, Lance said while rubbing the back of his neck, “Where do you want me to start?”

“Anywhere you want.”, Keith said too eagerly, “I just- I want to know as much as you’re comfortable with.”

“O-okay.”, Lance stuttered, “Jeez- uh okay.”, Lance took a steadying breath, “So my mom died when I was a baby. I don’t really remember her, all I’ve got are stories from my dad. But my dad was a great guy- Real hard worker and he did everything to make sure I had a good life. It’s actually a bit embarrassing to admit that I was born noble technically. Even though now…”, Lance trailed off before he could finish that sentence, “He remarried when I was ten. I don’t think he really loved my stepmother. At least, I hope he didn’t. I don’t know what's more depressing, hoping that my father was in a loveless marriage or knowing that he was in one because of me.”, Keith opened his mouth to ask what Lance meant but he’d already picked up on that and began answering the question before it was even posed, “I think he thought I needed a mother. I kept fantasizing about my perfect fairy tale ending, but since he really didn’t get his he wasn’t super equipped to deal with that. I think he thought a womans touch would have been better. And he met my step mother. Things were fine for a few months but when my father started getting sick was when everything changed… It happened so suddenly too, like one day he was fine and the next he couldn’t get out of bed.”, Keith could tell Lance was struggling with this part of the story and he was about to tell him he could stop. He wasn’t going to make Lance relive all these terrible memories just so Keith could learn a bit more context, “But he died. And… And I was put to work. It was either work or get kicked out, and I couldn’t just leave this place- it’s all I’ve got left of my dad. My step mother always told me I was lucky she was there cause no one else would want me-”

“You don’t believe that do you?”, Keith asked. Lance was taken aback by the amount of ferocity in his voice, almost like his story had made Keith angry.

Lance half heartedly shrugged, “She hasn’t said that to me in a long while. Now that I’m eighteen I think she’s afraid I’ll leave. Any sane person probably would have by now but I can’t. My past is pretty pathetic if you think about it. I’m an orphan, a noble fallen from grace-”

“It’s not pathetic. You’ve had a rough go of things but you still manage to smile I think that's more noble of you than some meaningless prefix in front of your name.”, Keith cut him off. Lance smiled softly feeling his cheeks warm from the attention and affection. Keith wanted him to go on but he could also see the constant fidgeting Lance had been doing with his fingers, the excessive amount of blinking and biting of the inside of his cheek. So he decided it was better to change the subject, “I have no idea how to dance.”, He spat out before he even really knew what he was saying.

Lance blinked at him and let out a small laugh at the sudden declaration, “Isn’t that like rich kid 101? Dancing?”

“Yeah, but I was never very good at it.”, Keith admitted, “I’m going to have to dance at the upcoming ball and I’m going to fully embarrass myself by stepping all over the other person's feet.”, Lance laughed at the thought of Keith and some girl on the dance floor, Keith trying to step forward but taking too large a step and tripping all over her likely way to poofy dress, “Glad you think it’s funny.”, Keith deadpanned. 

“Sorry.”, Lance said without a hint of actual remorse present in his voice. Before Keith knew it Lance had pushed off of the fence and stood before Keith with his arm stretched out. Keith looked at him, puzzled before Lance explained, “Can’t have a royal knight who doesn’t know how to waltz.”, He smiled. 

Keith tentatively took his hand before Lance guided him on proper stance. Placing Keith’s hand on his waist before placing his own free hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Apologies for my poor dancing in advance.”

“That’s okay, just follow what I do. Technically you’re in the leading stance right now, but I’m gonna do most of the work ‘kay?”, Lance asked looking up at Keith and Keith could only nod dumbly. He felt his throat go dry at the proximity and intimacy of the position before all coherent thought was lost when he and Lance started moving. From then on all Keith could do was try not to fall over, “One two three, one two three.”, Lance counted in time with their steps, “Like this, Left, right, left.”, He guided. Keith looked down at his feet only to be pulled back up, “You’ve got to keep your eyes on me.”, Lance instructed.

It was then that Lance realised his ‘mistake’. With Keith’s violet eyes boring into his soul he knew he was a goner, it didn’t help that this was his first time properly feeling Keith and the boy really _was_ built like a soldier. Well built but at the same time Keith was soft around the edges and how was what he did to Lance’s heart in any way fair? Soon Keith began to pick up the steps and they moved through the grass quicker, “See you’re getting it.”, Lance smiled brightly.

“It’s because I have such a good teacher.”, Keith smirked. The two slowed down and Lance couldn’t help himself any further. He didn’t know exactly what came over him. Maybe it was Keith’s unadulterated affection and attention or maybe it was his sudden remembrance of the words his father spoke to him on his deathbed **‘Follow your happiness’**. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that Keith was his happiness and he needed to grab it while it was in front of him. So Lance surged forward planting his lips on Keith’s. Keith was obviously taken aback by the sudden action but Lance’s mouth was so warm compared the air around them. He could feel Lance’s hand trembling with his hand and he started to melt against the tan boy.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158456280@N07/44678143210/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Before Keith could fully reciprocate though Lance was pulling away, seemingly shocked about his own actions as he began sputtering, “S-sorry- Oh god I- I should go. I didn’t mean t-”, Keith could see his backtracking and he wanted none of it. Lance had just kissed him and he would be damned if he let him get away. So he grabbed one of Lance’s outstretched arms by the wrist before pulling him back in, snaking an arm around the small of his back and pulling their bodies flush. Lance let out a squeal of surprise before Keith smothered his lips once more. The kiss was a bit more heated than the first one, certainly weightier and when they pulled away each of them couldn’t help but think how amazing it was.

“Hi.”, Keith said looking down towards Lance who was still tightly pressed into his chest.

“Hi.”, Lance smiled back. And Keith leaned back in, already hungry for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ITS HERE! 
> 
> Big thanks to the wonderful TayTei who created the artwork for this chapter, she's amazing and you should really check out her work. She's such a sweetheart too! 
> 
> this is my first work with artwork so I'm really excited about it too!
> 
> drop me a comment letting me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Fairy Godmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude I was angsty today, so sorry for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

Lance felt selfish. The rest of the night with Keith there was an awkward air about him, he was unsure of what to do next. The lips on his felt warm, they tasted of marshmallows roasting over an open flame. But they left a sour after taste rumbling lowly in his stomach. Lance felt happy. People like Lance don’t get to be happy. He felt sa if he was sullying Keith, making him dirty with every press of lips, every lingering touch felt like it was leaving boils upon the other boys skin. Keith, with his violet eyes and silky hair, with his rugged voice and build, Lance was chipping away at the perfect pedestal that he belong on. And he hated it. 

“Is everything okay?”, Keith asked as he pulled back. Lance could see it, how terribly he’d managed to fuck up. Keith's lips were puffy and red from the kissing, his hair tufted out in every direction from Lance’s tugging, the redness on his cheeks- Lance had ruined him for anyone else. Lance had ruined Keith, with a stupid split second decision. Keith deserved better; _everyone_ deserved better than Lance. It wasn’t like Lance didn’t know the risks going in. Nice, attractive, caring, **noble** boy waltzes into his life and instead of turning him away like he should have Lance up and falls in love. How pathetic. 

Lance and Keith were doomed to fail from the start, they were from two different worlds. They were bound to hurt each other, Lance couldn’t take anymore hurt. So why had he kissed Keith? All that talk of his father reminded him of things his brain had long since buried to justify his constant torment. It was those memories that gave him a lapse in judgement, made him think that for even a few minutes he could have something more. Reality came crashing in hard as it always did though. Life had a way of building you up only to kick you down, god Lance was such an idi-, “Hey look at me.”, Keith commanded. His voice was deep, it held such authority that Lance couldn’t disobey. His cheeks felt warm and wet. When had he started crying?

Keith reached up and brushed the tears aside. Lance curled internally, why was Keith always coming to his rescue? Why couldn’t Lance be stronger? Why was he such an emotional mess? Lance felt his breath hitching. He couldn’t breath, the world was suffocating him as he tried to take a fast inhale instead coughing when the air scraped at his throat, “Lance I need you to breath.”, Keith instructed. But Lance felt like the oxygen around him was knives, “Please try and breath slowly.”, Lance made an attempt but it wasn’t working. A panic attack over this- why was Lance such a fuck up all the time? Keith brought his hand to Lance’s, the firm grip grounding him. Keith was so sure of his actions all the time, how Lance envied that. Lance focused on the hand and attempted again a breath, having mildly more successful results, “Good, again.”, Keith encouraged at the slow exhale. Lance complied until he finally calmed down, “Can you tell me what happened?”, Keith asked softly, as if the words themself might break Lance. 

Lance hated that tone, the tiptoeing around him like he was some sort of child. It only reminded him of the way people spoke to him after his father died. They acted as if he was some ticking time bomb, cut the wrong wire and it explodes. He didn’t like it when Keith danced around him but he understood it. And that made him feel even worse, that he could justify the reason for Keith’s actions, “I’m sorry.”, Lance whispered, a hint of bitterness present in his tone.

“What are you sorry for?”, Keith asked with brows furrowed. He shifted to touch their knees together in attempt to get closer. Lance wanted to shift away, the touch feeling stifling, but after what had happened he felt that he owed it to Keith to stay put, “Was it the kissing? Did I go too far-?”

“You didn’t do anything. I’m the one who went too far.”, He grumbled and crossed his arms. Keith made a puzzled sound and tried to get his face into Lance’s field of vision, but everytime Keith popped into view the blue eyes shifted to something else, “I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry.”

“Lance, I wanted to kiss you too. If that wasn’t already evident by the makeout session.”, Keith tried to laugh, to lighten the mood but Lance didn’t find it funny.

“That’s not- Guys like you don’t belong with guys like me. It was wrong of me to sully you for your future husband.”, Keith tried his best not to snort at the comment. Keyword there- tried.

“What are you talking about? Sullied?”, Keith laughed, “Lance, I don’t care about my future whoever. Right now, I’m here with you.”, He smiled.

Lance tried to contain the red flush that likely spread down his neck but he pushed up from the ground and looked at the sky, “I should get going. I have to be up early tomorrow.”, He grimaced.  
“Lance wait-”, Keith said his expression turning serious, “I’m not kidding, You’re not dirtying me or whatever messed up thing your thinking in your head. I like you, a lot. I’m glad you kissed me, otherwise I’d have been pining my ass off until the ball.”

“Keith I-”

“You like me too, right?”, He asked with pleading eyes, now terrified to hear the answer.

“Of course I do.”, Lance sighed and Keith exhaled, “But we’re not the same-”

“That’s what makes it exciting…”, He took Lance’s hand, “Look, I can’t promise you some forever future. The future for me, at the moment is a bit murky, but what I can promise is that as long as I can have you- I want you. I really like you Lance, and you like me too.”, Lance paused and looked into Keith’s eyes, worry filled that blue ocean.

“I do really like you Keith. I just don’t want to make things difficult for you-”

“You’re not.”, Keith assured, “So instead of worrying about how much time we have left or our reputations, let just focus on right now. And right now I’d really like to kiss you again, if that’s okay.”, Lance nodded slowly and Keith pressed a kiss to him, the sour after taste clashed with a feeling of warmth and safety. Briefly, Lance wondered if all kissing was like that. Lance let his eyes close and as Keith held him he felt that sourness fade out, as if the fire that was Keith had burned it before it could hurt Lance. God he was so confused. 

 

 

“I’m burning the law book if I have to.”, Keith grumbled as he slammed the book shut on his desk angrily. He turned in his chair and looked back to Kosmo who was lying on his bed, “If I start a fire you have to take the blame.”, He said to the wolf. Kosmo let out a low pitched growl in response and Keith felt tempted to throw a pillow. No loyalty from his own wolf. He’d been through nearly every paragraph, subarticle, footnote, and side note in the kingdoms book of laws and there was nothing. No loophole to the stupid nobility rule. The only way he found to get it overturned was to have a decree by the Queen made, which then needed to be ratified by members of the supplementary parliament, which of course wouldn’t happen because of all of parliament were nobles. Parliament was stupid, it didn’t even do anything. The men who served on it met maybe once a year and it was always just to discuss a raise. So why did Keith need their acceptance to marry the man he loved? The men who all wanted Keith to marry their sons or daughters were the ones he needed to ask for permission to marry a peasant boy. Yeah, that was totally going to fly. 

“The heir to the throne is to marry someone of noble lineage before they are eligible to rule.”, Keith read in a deep and mocking tone, “Like seriously who even came up with this?! Why do I have to marry period!?”, He groaned and slammed his head on the desk, “Ow.”, He grumbled seriously regretting that move, “Fucking stupid. Stupid and dumb and terrible and awful and horrendous-”, Keith continued to rant throughout his bedroom, he made his way to the window of his bedroom before scanning the horizon for the garden. It was around the time when Lance would be going to do his work. It was calming to see the distant shadow of Lance muss about in the garden even if really all he could see was a blob moving about the space. He took a breath after he decided that watching any longer would be deemed creepy, and made his way back to the desk, “There has to be another way, I’m just missing something.”, He told himself and got back to work.

Shiro pulled away from the door where he’d been listening to Keith. It was absolutely spying but Shiro was worried about him. Their relationship had been strained recently and he wanted to fix that. He’d thought that Lance was a passing phase, but he was beginning to see that he may have been wrong. Keith never read, so to see his going to such great lengths to try and find any ounce of hope of being with the boy, Shiro could tell how much he meant to Keith. He sighed as he passed by the throne room, seeing all the decor he stopped and thought for a moment, “Oh god I’m going to regret this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts


	9. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is beginning to culminate, probably only 3 or 4 more long chapters after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts.

“Hey gorgeous.”, Keith greeted Lance that night with a chaste kiss. He still couldn’t believe he got to do that. 

“Are you okay?”, Lance asked concerned. He could hear the slight drag in Keith’s tone, feel the way Keith’s lips weighed differently on his.

Keith nodded slowly and dragged his hand across Lance’s, “Just tired.”

“I’m sorry we have to meet like this… You should get sleep.”, Keith merely shook his head in response. Lance grimaced a bit, it was because of him that they had to meet in the middle of the night. Lance didn’t deserve Keith, it wasn’t fair to him-

“Hey stop doing that.”, Keith said as he lightly smack the top of Lance’s hand.

“What?”

“That.”, Lance returned with a quizzical look, “I know you’re blaming yourself for me being tired to which I say 1- it’s not that big of a deal, I’ll just take a nap later, and 2- I told you that I want to be here, with you. I know your brothers and mother have put it in your head that you shouldn’t be happy. But you deserve joy the same as everyone else. And I hope I can give that to you...”

“How can you read me so easily?”, Lance smiled.

“Same way you can read me so easily.”, Keith leaned forward and connected them in another kiss. He hoped he’d be able to hide his nervousness a bit better this time, but it was hard. Tonight he was going to bring up the ball. He doubted that Lance was intending on going, but he really wanted him to be there. He was almost certain Lance was the one. No matter what he was going to make it work, if Lance truly loved him then he was willing to renounce his title. The next two weeks would serve to test their relationship, see if it was a good match. Keith felt guilty still lying to Lance about his true identity, but after 18 years of constant worry over who he could really trust, he wanted Lance to say ‘I love you’ without the weight of the crown pushing down on the words and crushing them into a meaningless powder. 

He needed Lance to be there, if Lance was there and they loved each other he could reveal his true self. And depending on how his search through the law went he would either select Lance as his king, or he would renounce his title and run away. There was no way he was going on without love. It was the one thing he’d always longed for. He felt it somewhat from his mother, somewhat from his father before he died, and somewhat from Shiro (That was currently thrown into question) but he’d never felt the kind of love he did from Lance. In the castle there was just too much responsibility to be fully invested in a relationship, and Keith understood that which is why he didn’t resent anyone for the lack of affection he’d received, but that didn’t mean he was content, “Are you going to the ball?”

“I- Uhm, well my family received the invitation… but I don’t think so. I’ve too much to do.”, He said.

“You should come. I’ll be there, and I’d love to dance with you again.”, Keith said unabashed. 

“I don’t know. I doubt my step mother would even let me go.”

“But isn’t it on your birthday?”, Keith asked. That was also something specific he’d made sure of, then he could present Lance with a gift as well. Hopefully a ring or crown, “Wouldn’t that mean something?”

“Maybe, I suppose I could ask. But I can’t make any promises.”, Keith nodded and leaned onto Lance’s shoulder.

“I really hope you can.”

 

“Yes.”, Haggar responded shortly.

“Wait what?”, Lance asked confused. Behind them Lotor and Kuron sputtered protests. 

“Yes. As long as you finish your chores and find something suitable to wear you can attend.”

“Really?”, Lance asked excitedly, a small smile daring his face.

“Yes. Would you like me to change my mind?”, Lance quickly shook his head no and ran off to his attic. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he dug through chest upon chest to find something good to wear. 

Meanwhile downstairs Lotor and Kuron confronted their mother, “You can’t be serious. You’re letting him go!?”, Kuron fumed, “Someone like him doesn’t belong at a ball. Just because the Queen is letting the common folk in doesn’t mean _he_ has to go.”

“Please, you really think he’ll find something to wear?”, Haggar rolled her eyes.

“He sows, you seem to forget that he’s got stupid talents.”, Lotor groaned angrilly. 

“Then tear him down.”, She grinned evilly, “Why can’t we at least get the boys hopes up. After all what’s more fun? Pushing him off a door step, or a balcony?”

 

 

Lance and Keith were made to break. Every night they deluded themselves as they snuck out, the flutter in their hearts nothing more than an illusion hiding the turmoil they would inevitably face. Day after day, Keith attempted to find something to save their relationship from it’s incoming fate. Day after day he found nothing. But maybe it’s because he wasn’t looking in the right places. Shiro, thought that perhaps he could find that correct spot. 

He’d done some digging into Lance’s past. It took quite a bit of work to find out exactly who Lance was, after all the only thing he had to go off of was his first name and a piece of land he worked on. But after numerous hours going through the kingdoms records he’d successfully deduced a full profile on the boy who had Keith so smitten. Lance Charles McClain, son of Luis and Rosa- both of whom had passed away. Currently residing on his father's land with his step mother and two brothers. The more digging he did though, the more murky and sketchy things looked. Haggar was a terrible person, that much was evident. She was a shady business woman, the death of her first husband was questionable in and of itself. Make it that two of her husbands died- in the same way? There were many stories of Haggars awfulness, and the whole thing rubbed Shiro the wrong way. What if Lance turned out to be just as bad as her, what if he was just using Keith the way Haggar had used her previous husbands?

The more he looked in on the family though, the more he found that Lance was more like an indentured servant than a step son. He went out to the garden every day at the same time, worked and then returned home. His clothing torn and tattered, his face that of utter exhaustion. Occasionally one of his brothers came with him, and Shiro got a pretty awful vibe from him. Every two seconds he was making some gross comment or reminding Lance that he was for some reason indebted to him. Days passed until Shiro believed he had enough information on Lance, he let out a long sigh. He knew that the rest of the kingdom likely wouldn’t approve of what he was about to do. His queen likely wouldn’t approve, but Keith was like his little brother. His loyalties lied with Keith, and his need to prove himself a good mentor to the prince overshadowed that. But not anymore.

“Lance McClain.”, Shiro’s voice bellowed out. Lance flinched in his spot in the garden. He recognized the voice and it made his heart curl and lodge in his throat, as his shovel fell from his hand to the ground, “Turn around.”, Shiro ordered and Lance was forced to comply. He didn’t want to, but seven years of forced servitude does wonders to the psyche. Unlike last time Shiro wasn’t clad in armor, but civilian attire, and his face was soft… kind almost. It was unnerving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts!


	10. Bruno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting down to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! The next few chapters might also be a longer wait (week or two) but I've got them all planned out, two more chapters (VERY LONG ONES WITH LOTS OF SHIT HAPPENING) and an epilogue, then that's it! And I'll move to another project, the next chapter is merely going to be a list of possible AU's I'd like to write and you can vote on which one you'd like it to be (more info about that in the next chapter).
> 
> DROP ME A COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED!

“He did what?!”, Keith asked angrily, “I’m gonna- I told him not to! He swore he wouldn’t- Guh!”, Keith threw his hands up in the air out of frustration, “I’m gonna kill him!”, Keith screamed. He felt Lance’s slender hand wrap around his bicep and stroke lightly, it grounded him, Lance’s touch stabilized him, “How long ago?”, Keith asked a bit quieter.

“He’s been coming by for a few days now.”, Lance’s voice came through smooth, calm, unwavering. Keith really needed whatever kinda water he’d been drinking, “Don’t kill him, it wasn’t like the first time. He was very kind, and supportive.”, Keith looked over at Lance, confusion written all over his face as Lance continued his calming rubbing of the arm, “He’s just protective of you, he wanted to get to know me. He loves you Keith, a lot. Even that first time, he was trying to keep you safe.”, Keith sighed and leaned back onto Lance’s lap. The peasant boy smiled softly and moved his hands to massage and play with the dark scalp.

“You shouldn’t have to be interrogated.”, Keith mumbled while he closed his eyes. 

“You make it sound worse than it was.”, There was a lapse in the conversation and Keith could begin to feel hesitation in Lance’s fingers. There was a battle going on somewhere in that beautiful brain of his, this was something Keith had quickly learned about Lance. That he spoke his mind, but only _after_ going through every word and possible outcome thousands and thousands of times. Likely a product of his upbringing, “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”, Keith asked. He felt Lance’s fingers freeze in their place before Lance spoke tentatively.

“You’re, _not_ a knight are you?”, He sighed and Keith shot up off his lap. 

“I- Uh- well- I-”, Keith tried, fuck. He was so completely and utterly fucked, if Lance found out now he would surely send Keith away. Insist that it could never work. Insist that people like him didn’t deserve life in a palace. Keith was so close to _something_ , he was going to figure it out he just needed more time. The ball was in three days, if he could just get those three days.

“Why’d you lie to me Keith?”, Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I- Lance I… Please I-”

“I’m not mad.”, Lance said in effort to calm the nerves Keith was obviously feeling, “I just… I don’t know I guess if we’re trying _this_ ”, He said gesturing between the two of them, “Then I feel like I should know who you are.”

“I can’t tell you... Please, you’re just going to have to trust me on this one, I can’t… not yet. At the ball, I swear I’ll tell you. But please until then just trust me.”, He pleaded. Lance looked at him wearily before nodding slightly.

“I trust you Keith, always.”, Keith smiled in response to hearing this. Lance was perfect, Lance was the one, he was sure. 

“How did I get lucky enough to have you in my life?”, Keith asked. Lance snorted at the cheesy comment, “So what gave away that I’m not a knight?”

“Some of the questions Shiro was asking… It just, didn’t all feel like a knight to me.”, Keith leaned back down onto Lance’s lap and listened to him recount his ‘adventures’ with Shiro. Some of the stuff he had Lance do, jeez he was gonna kill Shiro when he got back to the castle. He had him walk around with a book on his head, c’mon only children had to do stuff like that. He essentially went through an entire year's worth of cotillion classes by force. And he still vouched for Shiro that he’s just looking out for Keith. He admired Lance for that, if it were him Keith probably would have high tailed it out of there when Shiro asked which fork is for salad or steak. Lance truly was ethereal. His eyes reflected the nights sky, his voice like a lullaby, his skin warm and soft to the touch. He was so in love.

 

 

“LANCE!”, Lotor shrieked as Lance prepared his morning tea. Why was this what his life had come to? Why was he fixing tea in his father's expensive porcelain for the devil incarnate, “LANCE GET IN HERE NOW OR I’LL SPILL IT!”, Or right. That’s why. Haggar would most definitely slaughter his cat in front of him if she ever found out it existed, so til then it’s Lotor’s servant 24/7. Not like that’s really different from how it used to be before.

Lance pushed into the large bedroom where Lotor lay on his bed, various suits splayed in front of him and he looked up with Lance with that horrifyingly pleased smile on his face. Like he knew something Lance didn’t, which on one hand made sense because he was always conspiring, but on the other hand made dickall sense because it was Lotor he was talking about and the guy had two brain cells, “Your tea Lotor.”, Lance commented as he placed the tray on the dresser so he could stir in the cream and sugar.

“Thank you Lancelot, but that’s not why I needed you so quickly. I’m in dire need of fashion advice.”, He swooned dramatically, “You see I’m in the mood to marry a prince, and I’ll need to perfect tux to sweep the broody royal off his feet.”, Lance had almost forgotten that the ball was where the Prince would chose his husband wife, too obsessed with getting a fairy tale night with Keith. Lance couldn’t care less about the royalty, his eyes would be glued to Keith the whole night, Prince be damned, “And you always manage to look good enough to eat despite wearing hideous rags all day, so please enlighten me as to what I can do to bag, bang, and become betrothed to a prince.”

Lance scowled at the backhanded and creepy compliment, “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Kuro? Like you said, I wear hideous rags all day. What sense of fashion could I have?”, The quicker he diffused this conversation the quicker he could leave and finish the rest of his daily chores. He’d been doing extra work every day to ensure the day of the ball he would get everything done and be able to go. Just two days. God Lance was so excited, a chance to dance and forget himself, to forget his status even if just for one night. 

“I want to _bond_ Lance. C’mon… Please Lancey?”, Lotor pouted like a child. Lance sighed slightly knowing there was never any point in fighting with either of his step brothers. They would win, they always won.

“The purple one.”, He said, “May I go now, I have chores to attend to.”

Lotor rolled his eyes and grunted out, “Fine.” With the ball approaching Lance knew he too needed to find something to wear, so he pulled out his father’s old suit, the one he’d married his mother in- his _real_ mother. It was old and dusty, but with a little patch work the black tux could be repurposed and serve as a nice outfit for his first of hopefully many more balls to come. If Keith wanted him at this one then it was clear that Keith was ready to go public with their relationship. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. He knew Keith would face stigma for being with a commoner, but Keith continuously assured Lance that his noble status wasn’t one of great importance and that any snide looks towards him would blow over within a week. There was also the matter of Lance’s own family, but Lance was prepared to withstand any punishment they may have for him once the relationship was known. They couldn’t do much worse than they already did, and extra clothes to wash were a small price to pay for love. 

Lance paused in his stitching of the sleeve. _Love_. When did that word weasel it’s way into his head? Were he and Keith at that point? Did he love Keith? It would certainly make sense, the logical next step in their relationship. The word love sent warmth down his torso, made him feel grounded. Like the letters belonged branded on the section of his brain dedicated to Keith. His mouth spoke the phrase to try it out, “I love you Keith.”, He felt the tingle shoot straight to his toes, so he said it again, “I love you Keith.”, this time he felt his face heat slightly, so he said it once more, “I love you Keith.”

The words felt so right, like if he spoke again and it wasn’t the phrase ‘I love you Keith’ he would vomit. Suddenly it consumed his thoughts, it was all he could say or think, and he didn’t care. He was in love, he always loved hearing about how his father and mother fell in love. How one dance was all it took to know she was the one. He felt his face heat even more when he thought of his and Keith’s first kiss after their own dance. Lance never thought in a million years he’d be in love, the thought had terrified him. The thought of his step mother taking away whatever he managed to find, but now that love had actually presented itself for him, all he felt was strength. He felt strength as he finished his stitching, as he lay with Keith that night, and as he finished his chores the next day. 

Love made him feel stronger than he ever had. And it was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters might also be a longer wait (week or two) but I've got them all planned out, two more chapters (VERY LONG ONES WITH LOTS OF SHIT HAPPENING) and an epilogue, then that's it! And I'll move to another project, the next chapter is merely going to be a list of possible AU's I'd like to write and you can vote on which one you'd like it to be (more info about that in the next chapter).
> 
> DROP ME A COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED!


	11. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules: 
> 
> 1) ONLY VOTES ON THIS CHAPTER WILL BE COUNTED  
> 2) Vote for as many as you'd like, but please try to narrow it to a top 5  
> 3) If you wish to change a vote then edit your previous comment _**do not add another comment, it makes it harder for me to do a final count**_  
>  Voting for this is also open on my other fic 'The Boys Of Altea Studios', PLEASE ONLY VOTE ON ONE BOOK- if you vote here **do not also vote on the other book**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: 
> 
> 1) ONLY VOTES ON THIS CHAPTER WILL BE COUNTED  
> 2) Vote for as many as you'd like, but please try to narrow it to a top 5  
> 3) If you wish to change a vote then edit your previous comment _**do not add another comment, it makes it harder for me to do a final count**_  
>  Voting for this is also open on my other fic 'The Boys Of Altea Studios', PLEASE ONLY VOTE ON ONE BOOK- if you vote here **do not also vote on the other book**

Alrightly Y'all as this fic draws to a close it's time to find another project to work on while I also write my other fic 'The boys of Altea studios', cause I don't want my only current fic to be super smutty and alienate all y'all fluff lovers. So here is a list of AU's I've thought of and would be down writing. I know it's a pretty big list so feel free to vote for as many as you'd like (But I do ask you try and narrow it to a top 5 so it's easier to count), if you do end up voting for multiple fics then each vote counts as one for that fic. So if you say Aladdin and Cowboy, then each of them get one vote regardless of whether you'd like one more than the other. Voting will remain open until I post the final chapter of this fic, so maybe around 3 weeks to a month from now, depending on how my schedule goes. 

I'd pick my next fic myself but there are so many idea's I have to chose from as you can see there is no way I'd ever be able to decide by myself, so I open it to you!

Rules: 

1) ONLY VOTES ON THIS CHAPTER WILL BE COUNTED  
2) Vote for as many as you'd like, but please try to narrow it to a top 5  
3) If you wish to change a vote then edit your previous comment _**do not add another comment, it makes it harder for me to do a final count**_  
4) Voting will remain open until the final chapter of this fic is posted!  
5) Any questions on a particular AU? Feel free to comment and ask and I'll get back to you!

Voting for this is also open on my other fic 'The Boys Of Altea Studios', PLEASE ONLY VOTE ON ONE BOOK- if you vote here **do not also vote on the other book**

 

 

Aladdin AU (Keith as Aladdin, Lance as Princess Jasmine, Shiro as Genie, Lotor as Jafar, Coran as the Sultan, Hunk as Raja, and Pidge as Aboo; basically what the title says it’s an Aladdin AU. Street rat Keith has a run in with the feisty and adventurous prince Lance and instantly falls in love with the beautiful blue boy. After meeting a Genie he wishes to become a prince in order to have a shot with Lance, but will he be able to stop the sinister plot of Lotor and keep his secret?) Predicted Rating: T

Punk Rocker Keith x Bubbly Barista Lance (At a local coffee shop where Lance works they have weekly open mic nights. Keith and his band start playing there to get footing and a fan base and Lance always works those nights. Cue Keith just trying to get his damn coffee before he goes on but then holy shit the cute barista starts flirting with him) Predicted Rating: M

Altean Prince Lance x Galran bodyguard Keith (After Lance and Allura's mother is killed in an assassination, Alfor sees fit to hire bodyguards for each of them for theyre protection. This story would be on the more serious side, as the two work through Keith's issues with the other galra, Lance's PTSD over seeing his mother's dead body, and trying to get to the bottom of a planet wide conspiracy against the lives of the royal family) Predicted Rating: M

 

Movie stars AU (Two actors who have starred across from each other so many times it's hard to find a movie where the two don't play the leading roles. This would be one of the more light hearted ones, following their story via new clips, interviews, blooper reels, and hidden camera footage that gets leaked to the public. Would read a bit like a news article in the formatting, describing everything that happens through an audience's perspective. So the reader wouldn't know anything that the public doesn't know in the canon universe. I.E. if they fuck, but they don't say anything about it and no one has proof or whatever then the reader doesn't even know it happened) Predicted Rating: T

Voltron TV AU (Allura has been turning her and her friends antics into Voltron for years now. It was her and her friends secret project that was dumb fun, it was their way of cataloging everything that happened but also gave her freedom to mess with a world that exist. Later she gets commissioned by her father to send in a pilot for a TV show, but she ends up sending in the wrong script and that's how Voltron get's picked up by a major network. So she and all her friends get cast to play themselves so it's definatly a light hearted adventure of Lance and Keith falling in love over the course of filming every episodes. Follows them through the filming process, panels, premiers, etc...) Predicted Rating: T

 

Veterinarian Lance x Gruff Cowboy Keith (In the small town of Garrison Tennessee Lance boasts the title #1 Horse Vet. He works at Altea Veterinarians with Hunk and Allura, Keith knows them but only as acquaintances because he only comes in when Cosmo needs a check up. But one day he runs in frantic and scared shitless screaming that he needs Lance immediately. Lance is startled obviously but complies because He treats Keith's dog, so it's not like it's some stranger. When he gets to Keith's barn he discovers a very scared and large horse that Keith swears he doesn't own has made it's way into his barn. Lance being the amazing horse vet does his weird voodoo and somehow gets the horse to calm down, and Keith is speechless, like wow when did his vet get so hot and etherial looking?) Predicted Rating: M

Annoyed barista Keith x elementary school teacher Lance (If there was one thing Keith hated more than his job, it was nothing. His job was the absolute worst. He was up at 5:00 AM to make coffee and get the place ready and he was there until 5:00 PM because his boss was a jerk and didn't believe that an 12 hour shift was too much. Anyway september rolls around and all the sudden every morning at 6:58 AM on the dot this beautiful blue eyes boy starts coming in and ordering a large Iced coffee with three sugars and two cream, then he would stop by again at 4:34 PM and get a vanilla frappichino and they have small talk every once and a while, but Keith just can't get this boy out of his mind. Why is he so alluring, and who the hell is he?) Predicted Rating: T

Nascar driver Keith x Aspiring musician Lance (Here me out on this one, Lance gets dragged to a race by his dad because his dad is a big shot lawyer trying to impress a clinet, and trying to get Lance to be a lawyer as well. Keith is a Nascar driver because he's an adrenaline junkee and the speed just does the trick. Before every race though he sneaks away to be alone so he can think about his father who pushed him to find Nascar instead of the drugs he did as a teenager. Lance sneaks off because he doesn't want to be a lawyer, and he starts singing quietly when he thinks he's alone but turns out Keith is there and boom, everything grows from there.) Predicted Rating: M

Mermaid Lance x Reckless Keith (After Shiro goes missing at sea Keith is a mess. Distraught and he doesn't know what to do, so he grabs a boat and heads out, never-mind the fact that it's about to storm, never-mind the fact that he's never sailed in his entire life. Obviously things don't end up well and Keith winds up gasping for air on the rocky waves miles from shore. And just as he thinks it's the end a fast blue tale whips by. Suddenly he's on the shore again. He's alive, and he doesn't know why but he has to figure out what the hell that thing was because it just saved his life and he swore he saw the most beautiful boy with the voice of an angle.) Predicted Rating: T

The little mermaid AU (Lance as Ariel, Keith as Eric, Allura as Triton, Coran as Sebastian, Hunk as Flounder, Pidge as Scuttle, Shiro as Grimsby, Haggar as Ursula; after saving Keith from drowning Lance falls in love and in order to be with the human he sells his voice to the sea witch Haggar with the promise he has to kiss the prince within three days or he belongs to Haggar.) Predicted Rating: T

Pizza Delivery boy Keith x College student Lance (Based off a tumblr post where Lance jokingly gputs ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ in the special instructions and things spiral from there. Both boys hopelessly pining after one another cause holy shit Keith is hot, and holy balls Lance is really pretty.) Predicted Rating: M

Smoothie AU (Also based off a tumblr post- Lance comes into the smoothie shop pretty regularly and he’s always in a shit mood. Eventually Keith strikes up a conversation with the guy cause he just looks so down and he’s so curious. He finds out that Lance only comes in after he’s had a bad date. Somehow Keith becomes pretty attached to Lance, and even when he’s not in the shop he’s pretty happy because he knows Lance only comes there when he’s feeling down which Keith doesn’t want. And Keith after seeing Lance on the tail end of so many failed dates, starts playing with a dangerous idea- ‘Lance wants someone who isn’t an asshole. _I’m_ not an asshole) Predicted Rating: M

Disneyland Actors AU (Lance as Prince Naveen and Keith as Prince Eric. They’ve known each other since they were kids and Keith only took the job at disney to be close to Lance cause lets all be honest the man is so far gone. Follows their routine for the day to day and their journey of love. Allura as Tiana, Nyma as Ariel, Hunk is an engineer for the floats during parades, Shiro as Buzz Lightyear and Pidge as a technician for the rides. Really light hearted with cute cliches) Predicted Rating: T

Power Rangers AU (based off a tumblr post- Lance’s Nephew and Niece are obsessed with the power rangers -OBSESSED- so when they find out that there is going to be a live show on their birthday and that tickets to be in the studio audience are on sale they go nuts. Lance in his life long quest to be the best uncle /because fuck his brothers\ buys tickets and takes the gremlins to the show. Everything is fine until towards the end when the rangers do a meet and greet with the kids in the audience. Basically after the greet Lance’s nephew goes missing because he doesn’t want to say goodbye to he tries following the rangers. Espc the red one cause that his fav. And Keith is like ‘the fuck?’ And he tracks Lance down and BOOM. That's how it starts, not to mention Lance getting offered the position of Blue ranger quite quickly after that.) Predicted Rating: T

Spider man AU (Keith as Spiderman, Pidge as Ned, Lance as the Love interest, Shiro as Aunt May- NEED I SAY MORE ITS A GODDAMN SPIDERMAN AU THERES GONNA BE SOME BATTLES KEITH IS GONNA BE EPIC LANCE IS GONNA FIGHT SOME BAD GUYS CAUSE HE AINT NO DAMSEL- its gone be lit.) Predicted Rating: T

Flower shop au v1 (Lances family owns a flower shop and one say Keith comes in looking for flowers for shiro after he lost his arm. Lance helps him pick the perfect bouquet and that's that. Except its not, cause Keith comes in the next month to get flowers for Shiro again to congratulate him on his recovery. The he gets Shiro more flowers to celebrate his engagement to adam. All the while he and lance have been dancing around each other but lance doesnt want to make a move cause all these flowers are for that shiro guy who must be his boyfriend. Cue misunderstandings and pining.) Predicted Rating: T/M?

Flower shop au v2 (Keith is a flower shop delivery boy and he delivers flowers to Lance's house who ordered them for his mother. Well eventually he learns that lance gets everyone important to him flowers for just about every occasion. Cue Keith fallin in love with the sunshine boy and the one scene where Lance is like , “I didnt order these” and Keith is like “you always buy them for other people. I thought someone should return the favor” while hes all blushy) Predicted Rating: T

Baseball AU (Voltron is a local baseball team. Keith moves into town and joins because of his good friend Shiro and Keith is hot shit in so many ways. Like hes attractive and he's fucking good at baseball. Lance immediately feels threatened because insecurities meanwhile Keith is trying to talk to Lance without fighting because Shiro wasn’t kidding when he’d described Lance as exactly Keiths type. Enemies to friends to lovers filled with cute rivalries, intense matchups, and tooth rotting fluff. Plus a dash of angst.) Predicted Rating: M

Youtuber AU (Lance is a popular beauty blogger, Keith has a channel kinda like shane dawson. Super into conspiracies but in a very appealing way. Anyway the meet one day through their mutual friend Pidge who got everyone together for a giant Mario Kart Lets Play on her gaming channel. And they kinda just click? Like they start to become good friends as they do more collabs on Hunks baking channel and Pidges channel. Eventually Lance convinces Keith to let him do his makeup. Keith never looked more fab and Keith gets Lance in on one of his ghost hunting expeditions. Everyone is convinced theyre dating but theyre not so follow the journey of how Lance Finally gets to do the boyfriend tag.) Predicted Rating: T

Ice Skater AU (Keith plays Hockey and Lance is a competitive figure skater. They met one morning when their ice rink had accidentally double booked the rink for training. They begrudgingly made the agreement that they could each use half the rink but they found each other staring so much. Lance couldn’t get over how incredible a shot Keith was, he moved a million miles a minute and always made the goal, even when he’d put a stand in goalie dummy in the way. And Keith thought Lance looked Ethereal as he spun and dances across the ice more gracefully than he’d ever thought possible. Needless to say they both look each other up more and more, and something wonderful begins.) Predicted Rating: T

Werewolf Keith/Human Lance (They meet at the Gym. Keith is there working out his extra energy due to the incoming full moon and Lance, whos dad owns the place, was there conveniently complaining to Hunk about how he was over girls and just wanted to find a guy who could bench press him. Loverboy Lance spots Keith and over the course of the next week starts doing everything he can to impress him, cause the guy seems to be able to do just about anything. And they kinda hit it off and Lance asks him for a date but Keith is seriously insisting that this week is a terrible time and Lance is feeling a bit dejected. Flash forward to the weekend and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge decide to go camping cause it may be the last good weekend to do so before winter and Lance wants to get his mind off the rejection. You can guess who they meet in the woods on the night of the full moon. Keithy-boy) Predicted Rating: M

Physical Therapist Keith/Recovering Lance (After a bad car accident Lance is left immobilized from the waist down. Its not complete paralysis thank god and the doctors said that with enough time a perseverance Lance would be able to walk again. Keith works as a physical therapist and he’s one of the best in Miami. It wasnt his first choice in jobs but after Shiros accident he really got into the work. Anyway in rolls Lance in his wheelchair with his sister and he’s in this really big baby blue sweater and hes got the brightest smile on his face and Keith just melts. He’s so eager and receptive, so ready to get his life back and Keith is smitten. Lance become the highlight of his Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. And they become really close between Keith massaging/working Lances legs, to holding him up as he attempts to take those first steps. Really fluffy and cute plus some more intense parts due to the whole Keith bending Lances legs to try and help him but also sexual tensionnnnnnnnn) Predicted Rating: M

Avatar AU (Fire bending Avatar Keith is looking for teachers so he can defeat Zarkon. Shiro taught him fire bending at an early age. He makes his way to the Northern water tribes and meets Lance who is immediately skeptical like ‘you may be the avatar but zarkon has been oppressing and killing my people for years while youve been MIA’, begrudgingly he agrees to join Keith and Shiro to teach Keith waterbending along with his sisted Allura. Along the way they meet pidge and Hunk too. Its a more intense story about war but also super fluffy and Ember island players chapter??? But they fall in love of course and its really cute and Keith tries to follow all of the water tribe courting traditions and fluff) Predicted Rating: T

Art streamer Lance/(self-diagnosed)Insomniac Keith: alright so our boy Keith always has the roughest time sleeping, he’s self diagnosed himself with insomnia but he has found that watching someone draw usually helps him. So he looks up drawing videos but all he can find are dumb speed draws with stupid loud music and that's not gonna help- until he stumbles upon Lance’s stream. It’s like 2 in the morning and Lance is drawing a sunset over the ocean. Keith has never been so relaxed in his whole life, its just Lance’s drawing and soft music playing in the background and its in real time so it’s not super fast and hard to follow. Occasionally Lance will hum along to the music or talk to himself but his voice is calming. Keith may not be sleeping but he feels like he could if Lance keeps drawing. Eventually Lance sighs and is about to end the stream thinking no one is watching but then Keith comments about how he wants him to keep going. So he does. And something amazing begins. 

Baker Lance/Mechanic Keith (Lance and Hunk opened a bakery when they graduated college and right next door is a car repair shop owned by Shiro. Lance and Hunk had only gotten the space because Shiro had decided not to renew his lease on the building he had actually been living in (Also thank Adam who made his bf get a real apartment and not the heathenes ‘home’) So as a thank you Hunk and Lance bake a gift basket and bring it over and Shiro not being selfish calls over his team to come have some so they meet Pidge who deals with most of their tech stuff (ie broken backup cams or touchscreen dashs), Coran who is the general manager, Allura who is reception, and Keith. And of course Keith makes an entrance, he swings out from under a car, hair up, tank top, greasy and Lance’s jaw drops. Cause ‘Hunk how can someone be so hot that's not fair Im having a bi crisis’, and Lance starts sputtering and gets really flustered when Keith claims to have a mouth orgasm after one bite of Lance’s Strawberry Vanilla Cupcakes. Cue mutual pining, cue early morning flirting, cue Lance trying to teach Keith to bake and them both just flinging baking ingredients at each other. Super fluffy and light) Predicted Rating: T

 

Vampire Keith/Waiter Lance: Lance works nights at a 24 hour diner. Keith is a semi regular, decent food (ie if he asks for a really rare and bloody burger no one questions it) and open late at night so it tends to be one of few options and he and Lance vaguely know each other. Anyway one night Keith walks in to have a nosh on a burger cause he hasn’t drank blood in days and its the last resort he can think of (they live in a city so its not like there are cows and shit, plus smaller game taste terrible no birds and squirrels are a no). Unfortunately they're out of burgers for the night and Keith is really losing it. Like full on going mad from thirst, of course Lance is his waiter and of course he sees Keith struggling so hes like ‘Hunk holy shit this guys about to keel over Im taking him to the hospital’ and once in the parking lot Keiths will finally snaps and he makes a real good snack out of Lance. Thankfully he snaps out of it before he kills Lance and everything else happens from there. Predicted Rating- M

Tiny Lance: One day while exploring an alien planet Lance and Keith find one of those things from season 7 and Lance gets turned tiny. Except this time they don’t manage to catch the creature and turn him bug again. Coran assures everyone it’ll be fine cause after a week or two the effects will wear off. In the meantime though Lance fits comfortably in the palm of your hand. Cue little gay boy Keith dying all the time cause Lance is just so friggen cute it should be illegal and he’s the one whose stuck helping him around cause it was his fault hes small in the first place. They get really close and there would also be some fun sexy times) Predicted rating- M

Langst: Divergence of canon, basically the night before Keith leaves for his two year escapade on the whale he and Lance have a heart to heart. Lance starts reading some really strong kiss me signals from Keith and right as he’s about to do it Keith leans away (for reasons i cannot disclose rn) a bit causing a weird half kiss and of course Lance is devastated and heartbroken. He just lost the one person he could really talk to because he was stupid and impulsive. He just kinda awkwardly excuses himself before breaking down in his room. Anyway Keith leaves the next morning and nothing is resolved, and Lance just gets worse and worse. Lotor joins the team and he gets worse, he dies and he gets worse, all the while its been radio silence from Keith for months. then Keith comes back and brushes him off and the whole shiro thing is revealed and at this point Lance is so far gone into his own head he’s drowning and cant breath. Cue lots of langst (with a happy ending of course cause cmon guys its me) Predicted Rating- M/T?

Fake Marriage AU: They arrive on an alien planet where Marriage is super sacred and those in power can only be in power if they are married. So in order to successfully form an Alliance they only accept Keith as the leader if he is married and showcases that bond over the course of a week. Pidge and Allura are out cause Keith is gay and insists if it’s a girl they’ll know he’s faking for sure. Shiro is out cause #broganes and Coran is just a nono. So Hunk and Lance end up playing pick a number, which Shiro is in charge of and rigs it to be Lance cause ‘I kno ur pining ull thank me later little bro’, and cue Lance and Keith having to awkwardly act like a completely and madly in love couple for a whole week. Predicted Rating- T/M?

Pet Shelter AU: Lance works at Altea shelters and Keith comes in one day with this very injured dog. He can’t take care of it cause he’s convinced he’ll kill it if he had to take responsibility for it (Even though Keith was very stable and could totally do it /we love our anxious boi\\) but Lance is obvi immediatly like omg you did the hella right thing by bringing him to us, we can help. And that's how they meet. A few days later Keith can’t stop thinking abt the dog (and the boy with amazing blue eyes), Lance is glad to let Keith in to play with him. Reveals theyve named him Kosmo and Keith is determined to get him a home cause hes such a sweet wholesome dog. Cue the shelter shenanigans and pining idiots complete with a Shelter that almost goes out of business and Keith stepping out of his comfort zone by taking care for another living being. Super fluffy. Predicted Rating- T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules: 
> 
> 1) ONLY VOTES ON THIS CHAPTER WILL BE COUNTED  
> 2) Vote for as many as you'd like, but please try to narrow it to a top 5  
> 3) If you wish to change a vote then edit your previous comment _**do not add another comment, it makes it harder for me to do a final count**_  
>  Voting for this is also open on my other fic 'The Boys Of Altea Studios', PLEASE ONLY VOTE ON ONE BOOK- if you vote here **do not also vote on the other book**


	12. Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO THIS IS A LONG ONE! JUST TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN IT'S OVER!
> 
> Remember to vote for what story you'd like to read next, only votes on the chapter titled VOTE will count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Anticipation rang in the air that night. It bounced around every surface, and made the air feel as though it was vibrating. Taking a single breath had nerves tingling and toes curling. Lance’s leg bounced up and down while his gaze remained fixated on the ground before him. He repeated the words in his head over and over, afraid he would lose his nerve and chicken out. He needed to say it before the ball. Everything was going to change when he went to that ball, he and Keith would be out to the world- and sure not many people would be paying attention to them as the prince would be choosing his suitor that same night- but he needed to tell Keith before things got difficult. And knowing his family, the second they learned the truth about what Lance had been up to the last couple of months there was no way he’d escape hell. 

Kuron would likely stack a mile high pile of chores on his doorstep, Lotor would probably try and hunt down Blue to have leverage against Lance, and Haggar- well she would likely take any hope of ever buying back his father’s property and shatter it. But that didn’t matter now, Blue was safe with Hunk after she’d been discovered the first time, and Lance was beginning to realise that his father would want him to be happy. And he was happy with Keith, not on that land. He could honor his father not by continuing with the farm, but by building up a family of his own and retaking the honor of his family name. No wonder people were addicted to love, it was making Lance feel invincible. Euphoric. He fought the large grin off his face to no avail. He surely looked stupid, his mouth stretched up from ear to ear, but he couldn’t help it. For the first time in years, Lance felt happy.

“Good evening beautiful.”, Keith greeted as he scooped Lance up from behind into a hug. Lance would never get tired of Keith’s endless stream of endearing terms. He allowed himself to be swept into the heat of arms holding him tightly and sucked in a breath. Now or never.

“I love you.”, The words vibrated with the air the second they left his mouth, “So much.”, He added, as if the original declaration wouldn’t be enough. Keith stilled against him, his breath clearly stopping for the better half of a second. Lance suddenly felt self-conscious. What if it was too early to feel this way, Lance had never had a relationship- what if that wasn’t what he and Keith were? What if- Lance’s thoughts paused when he heard a sniffle beside his ear and felt a wetness on his shoulder, “Keith- I’m- I didn’t-”

“These are good tears Lance.”, Keith laughed through a sob, “I’m so happy that you- I can’t believe that-”, Lance smiled softly and wiggled around Keith’s grasp to turn and finally return the initial embrace, “I love you too.”, He whispered. This was the first time Lance had seen Keith cry he realised. And boy was Keith an ugly crier, but Lance couldn’t care less.

“Please don’t cry, I’ll cry too.”, Lance smiled as he lifted his hand to Keith’s cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb.

“Can’t help it, I’m just too in love.”, Keith leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Lance’s before nudging their noses together. 

“You’re a sap.”

“Whom you love.”, Keith reminded as he continued to nuzzle their faces together. Lance hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith took the hint and through his tears connected their mouths in a kiss. Lance sighed into him but couldn’t help but laugh as he felt more of Keith’s tears fall down their cheeks.

“You’re too adorable.”, Lance smiled. Keith replied with a pout as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. He really couldn’t help it, he was too overcome with emotion. To live your entire life in constant fear of people using you for your title and suddenly find someone who you’re sure loves you for you was overwhelming.

“I’m sorry.”, Keith sniffled.

“Don’t be, I like that you can be vulnerable around me. And lord knows you’ve seen me cry before.”, Keith couldn’t get over how lucky he’d gotten to find someone as sweet and caring as Lance. And this sealed the deal, tomorrow- no matter what. He was going to propose to Lance. And if in the eyes of the law they couldn’t be together, then Keith would renounce his title and give up him claim to the throne.

 

 

“You’re an idiot.”, Shiro deadpanned.

“Look, I know you think that I should be with a noble but I love him- I’m giving up my title there’s nothing you can-”

“That’s not why you’re an idiot. You’re an idiot because you’re not thinking.”, Shiro said.

“I just told you- I am thinking-”

“Clearly you’re not. What’s the law Keith?”

“What are you-”

“What’s. The. Law?”

“I can only marry someone born of noble descent- which is why-”

“Which is why you’re a moron.”, Keith huffed in exasperation, they were running in circles. Did Shiro have a point with all this? Or was he just going to keep-, “What was Lance’s fathers status?”

“What?”

“Oh my god Keith do I have to spell this out for you?”, He asked clearly frustrated at the prince’s oblivious nature. Keith just looked at him like he was stupid and Shiro sighed while flopping over dramatically, “Lance’s father was noble. Lance was born a noble. He may not be noble now- but the law doesn’t-”

“Say anything about that.”, Keith finished, eyes widening almost comically, “Oh my god- I’m an idiot!”

“Yeah I know.”

“No- like- I can _marry_ him.”, Keith repeated, disbelieving the truth in his own statement, “I can _marry_ him, and I don’t have to give up my title- I can make him a prince! I can- HOLY SHIT SHIRO HAVE YOU JUST BEEN SITTING ON THIS WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS MAN C’MON LIKE WHAT THE-”

“Keith, Calm down.”, Shiro attempted, “It’s the same reason you haven’t told Lance who you really are. I needed to be sure that it was real. I wasn’t going to let you make some rash decision simply because you’ve never met someone who doesn’t know you.”

“This- this has to be perfect. Every moment of it… He deserves to feel like a prince tomorrow night.”

“Technically it’s tonight- y’know since it’s 3 AM. How you both aren’t tired after your late night escapades I will never kno-”

“We’re not all 80 year old men Shiro. But- I want Lance to feel really special tonight. He’s gotta be the center of the room.”, Keith got that lovesick look on his face again, one Shiro had only seen before of Queen Krolia’s face when she spoke of the late king, and he’d seen the expression mirrored in Lance whenever he spoke of the prince, “The suit!”, Keith said snapping Shiro from his thoughts.

“Wait what?”

 

 

 

Lance cried. It was all he could think to do. He balled his eyes out on the bench where his father had told his mother he loved her for the first time. A fitting place to mourn his own love he decided. The ball was supposed to be the perfect night, where they would finally announce themselves to the world. Where Lance wouldn’t feel like a peasant and he and Keith could dance the night away, uninterrupted as the rest of the world fawned over some stupid royal. Of course that only happened if Lance could actually go. He’d known it must have been too good to be true when Haggar had agreed. He’d known that she or his step monsters must have had _something_ up their sleeves, but he’d chosen to hope that he would get his storybook night just once. How foolish of him. 

The suit he’d worked so hard to prepare out his father’s old one lay torn and in tatters, himself in an awful state of dress. It wasn’t fair. Why did they get everything- why did he get nothing why, “Why bother believing in anything.”, He lamented. What was Keith going to think when he didn’t show up? Was he going to think Lance had stood him up- that Lance wasn’t ready to be open, that he was still too intimidated by his family- that the stupid farm meant more than him, “He’s going to hate me.”, Lance told the mice. 

“Lance?”, Shiro’s voice cut through the darkness with worry. Lance snapped his head up and quickly wiped his tears, “Lance are you alright?”

“Yeah.”, His voice betrayed him, it wobbled and broke halfway through but Lance refused to hang his head any lower.

“What’s- what happened?”, Shiro asked.

Lance gestured to his state of dress, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m not going to the ball. Please, tell Keith I’m sorry- I’m not standing him up- please make sure he knows I still love him and-”, Shiro stopped Lance’s ramblings. A bit saddened, how much had he been put through to think that even if he couldn’t go to the ball that that would ruin everything he and Keith had built?

“You’re going to the ball, that’s actually why I’m here.”, Shiro gestured to a horse drawn carriage stationed at the end of the path to the house from the road, “And- I have a gift from Keith for tonight.”, He pulled neatly folded suit from his satchel. 

“I can’t- what- I-”

“Keith wants you to wear it, and then I’ll escort you to the ball in class and style. You’ll be outshining the prince tonight.”, Shiro spoke. Lance flushed red a bit, overwhelmed and unsure how he’s going to feel about all the extra attention later. He looked down at the suit Shiro extended to him and reached out tentatively, it was soft. If Lance didn’t know any better he might have thought it was silk (It was). 

“Just, allow me to go change…”, Lance said softly and Shiro nodded. The suit looked amazing on him, Navy blue with sequins up the side in the pattern of flowers on a vine. White button up that contrasted his tan skin and brightened the blue of his eyes. Hugged his body in all the right places, accentuating his broad shoulders and slim waist. If Lance McClain didn’t look like a dish in that very moment. But it still felt like too much, like it wasn’t him. Sure it was fun to play dress up in a suit that very clearly cost more than he could ever hope to make in his entire life- but he would have felt more comfortable going his father’s suit. More at ease, less like the center of attention. But that was impossible in this suit. He looked at the shoes Shiro had given him, but left them in the box and opted to take his fathers. The one thing that his family _hadn’t_ ruined, it would make him feel more at ease.

He rejoined Shiro and allowed the knight to help him into the carriage before Shiro got on the front, took the reins, and they were off. The closer they got to the castle, the more nervous Lance got. What if it wasn’t everything he dreamed it would be?

The second he got out the carriage, all eyes were on him. It was intimidating, but having Shiro’s steady arm to hold onto as he entered the castle helped ground him. He took a breath to try and collect himself and he felt Shiro squeeze his hand a bit in support. Lance could see why Keith saw him as a brother, Lance would have been so lucky to have a brother like Shiro. The castle was filled with people, Lance supposed that was due to the open invitation this year. Everyone was scrambling for what could be their first and last invitation to the palace. It was nice inside, decadent. Jewels and gold adorned the furniture, and were heavily guarded by other knights dressed similarly to Shiro. Lance caught a glimpse of a portrait hanging above a fireplace, Queen Krolia and the late King he assumed. Lance laughed a bit at how the king had his hair styled, perhaps Keith used the same barber. 

Lance’s heart was in his throat, he heard the pounding in his ears as they approached the throne room, “You know where Keith is right, I don’t know how we’re going to find him in this mess of people.”, Lance commented, suddenly nervous about even navigating the crowd.

“I don’t think you’ll have too much trouble finding him.”, Shiro mused. They stopped at the entryway to the throne room, “This is where I must leave you, I have duties to attend to.”, Shiro spoke and bowed out of courtesy. Lance bowed back in respect and turned to the door. This was it, this was the moment. 

He pushed through the doors and was met with music and merriment, numerous eyes turned to him immediately. He wanted to shrink but he kept his back straight just like his father taught and held his head up high. One step in and he was breathless. He scanned the room in search of Keith and he swore he must have been dreaming because sitting on the throne, a crown atop his head, was Keith looking unimpressed at a girl wearing way too much makeup. The door slammed behind Lance and that seemed to get Keith’s attention because the second his eyes landed on the stunned Lance his face lit up. He stood up from his chair and all eyes shot to Keith as he walked towards Lance with a smile on his face few had ever seen.

The curious faces that Lance had been met with before had turned to ones of jealousy and disgust as Keith swept Lance up his arms with a smile, “Lance!”, He smiled. Lance could feel the eyes boring into his skull and he was rigid against Keith’s arms. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, “Hey, how about we go somewhere more private.”, Keith asked sensing Lance’s distress. The tan boy merely nodded and followed meekly with weak knees as Keith guided him towards a private and guarded balcony that led to the back gardens. Lance could feel his heart pounding even louder and harder than before, he wondered if Keith could hear it too.

“Prince-”, Lance squeaked out as he tried to form other words, “You’re- you’re a prince.”, He finally managed.

“Uhm, yeah… I am.”, Keith admitted, “I- I hope you understand why I had to keep it secret.”

Lance nodded adimatly but his mind was still reeling, “You’re a prince.”, Lance repeated once more, it seemed the only thing he was capable of saying. How do you react to something like this? You find out the man you’re in love with just also happens to be royalty- Lance was going to throw up. He was sure of it, this was too much. 

“Lance this doesn’t change anything between us, everything I’ve told you- none of it was a lie. I love you.”, Keith reassured. But Lance’s mind was racing, he was going to pass out. He needed to sit down. Lance patted his way to a bench next to the railing and sat quickly, white knuckling the seat. Keith crossed over to him with a frown, “Please say something, I know this is a shock but I promise you with all of my life that I love you Lance.”

“I love you too.”, Lance breathed out, “This is- a lot…”, He said. Keith nodded and sat beside him, placing a comforting hand to Lance’s back. He nuzzled his forehead against Lance’s as he’d learned it calmed the boy. They spent the better half of the night out on the balcony talking, Lance trying to wrap his head around the whole ‘prince’ thing before he finally realised, “You’re picking a suitor tonight… You and I- Keith you have to marry a noble it’s not going to work- we have to- god we-”, Keith placed a hand on Lance’s to get him to quiet.

“I know, but- Excuse me for a moment. I have something I need to retrieve, but I promise I’ll be back, and I’ll explain everything.”, Keith said. And Lance through welling tears nodded. He trusted Keith. He would let him. He trusted Keith.

 

 

Lotor that night was fuming to say the least. How the hell had _Lance_ , of all people, managed to get the prince’s attention? This was a travesty, how had Lance even been able to show up?! Lotor and Kuron wrecked his suit- so where the hell did he get that million dollar one? Everything had fallen into place when he and Kuron began eavesdropping on him and the Prince when they’d stalked away to a romantic balcony. And after learned most of the ins and outs of Lance and Keith’s relationship it was fairly clear that the prince was going to propose to their step-brother. Kuron was the one who’d pointed out the loophole in the law when it came to Lance, it was part of the reasoning for keeping him away from the ball in the first place- but now. Fuck Lance was going to get the prince. That was unacceptable.

Lotor to be honest didn’t care if he himself wound up royal or not- but Lance? A royal- over his dead body. When Keith sauntered away, presumably to attain the ring, his guards followed. This was his chance. Lotor quickly waltzed onto the balcony, Kuron staying behind to enact part of their plan, “Lotor go away.”, Lance spat upon sight.

“Not the way to talk to your brother Lance.”, Lotor knew he had to work quickly, as much as he wanted to taunt and belittle Lance he was on a time limit, “I’m cashing in on my favor.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that? What makes you think I’ll do anything for you anymore?”

“Because my favor is quite simple. Just hear me out.”, Lotor said simply. Lance raised an eyebrow, “My favor is just that you listen to me until the prince returns.”

“That's it?”, Lance asked skeptically.

“That’s it. You listen to me, and I forget I ever saw you and your cat. You have my word. And you know I am a man of my word Lance.”, And as much as he wanted to fight it, Lance knew it was true. Lotor was a man of his word, given his word was mainly terrible, but still.

“Fine.”

“He’s ashamed of you.”, Lotor said. Succinct to the point. Sow the seeds of doubt and then he’ll be putty in your hands, “Think about it Lance, he lied to you. Since the very beginning he lied to you about who he was until the very last possible moment. He’s given you a fancy suit and fabulous ride, not because he cares about you but because he doesn’t want the kingdom to see him stoop so low. That suit isn’t you, that suit is glitz and glam. You’re rustic- old. _Ugly_. The prince doesn’t love you as he says he does, he’s here to humiliate you.”

“You’re lying. You don’t know anything about him-”

“No?”, Lotor interrupted, “Look inside.”, Lotor gestured to the windows, “Look at how many people are staring at you with disgust, look at how many nobles are laughing at your hopefulness. You’re out of your league here, You’re out of place and it shows. Look at the groups of people mocking you.”, Lance felt a churn in his gut when Kuro knocked lightly on the glass a perfectly placed acted frown on his face as he pointed behind him to where a noble Lance recognized as Rolo (A frequent buyer of their crops) was leaning into the princes ear and whispering something that had Keith smiling from ear to ear and laughing, “You’re nothing but his joke Lance.”, Lance felt his breathing pick up and Kuron entered the balcony. 

“It’s not true.”, Lance repeated quietly.

“But it is. Now come, let’s go home before you make an even bigger fool of yourself than he already has.”, Lotor said and tried to usher Lance up. 

“No- I’m not leaving. You’re lying- he wouldn’t… Keith’s not like that-”, Lance insisted.

“Lance stop fighting the truth, you don’t get a happy ending that’s just how it works-”, Kuron growled.

“Stop- go away- just-”

“No one wants you here Lance. You don’t belong here. All those nobles hate you, you’re competition who shouldn’t exist and they hate you. All these people watching- no one is going to care when you leave-”

“What are you talking about-”

“No one is going to say anything, no one is going to care. We get rid of you and no one else says anything. Kuron’s made sure of that.”, Lotor smiled wickedly.

“What do you mean g-get rid of me?”, Lance asked his voice quaking.

“Don’t worry we’re not going to kill you if that’s what you’re thinking. But we’re leaving. Now.”, Before Lance could say anything else Kuron wrapped his tie around Lance’s mouth to muffle any scream he may try and make whilst the two boys carried him through the gardens and to the carriage where they would be heading back to the farm. Lance kicked and screamed and fought all he could, but in the end: All he managed to do was lose his shoe.

 

Keith was devastated when he returned, and Lance was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	13. The Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALLL ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! GAH! I CAN'T WAIT! Likely going to be uploaded in around a week or so, and that is when I will officially close voting for the next fic and announce the winner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“How did it go?”, Shiro asked eagerly when Keith returned to the throne, “Can we announce-”

“He’s gone.”, Keith replied curtly. The sorrow and anger evident on his facial expression, he seemed even less than approachable to his guests now. 

“What?”, Shiro questioned, hoping a lack of understanding was all this was, that Keith’s sullen mood was nothing but a trick and in a moment Lance would appear from the balcony with a ring on his finger. But it didn’t happen, instead Keith’s voice wobbled dangerously.

“He’s gone.”, Keith presented the ring, a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation in the royal family, “He didn’t- He doesn’t-”, Keith cut himself off, he was a prince at a public event, he couldn’t lose his composure in front of everyone. He noticed the eyes of many hopeful suitors land on the ring and he quickly tucked it back in his pocket, “Shiro- I can’t do this right now.”, He spoke quietly. Shiro merely nodded and patted his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of this, I’ll meet you upstairs.”, Keith nodded and turned to leave before pausing.

“Can you have my mother meet me in my room?”, He was beginning to feel a bit like a child once more. Feeling so broken that the only hope was a mother’s embrace. He wanted to break down and cry, but he didn’t want to be alone. He hoped his mother would be understanding, sympathetic, that she wouldn’t be upset with him for cutting his own engagement party short, and ending it without an engagement. But he couldn’t do this. His heart had sunken so far into his chest when he called for Lance and received no answer. When he asked the guards and other partygoers if they had seen the boy they all merely shrugged. More than one had mumbled something along the lines of ‘good riddance’ or ‘no place for him in a world like this’. Keith was so fucked up.

After Shiro had informed Coran and Queen Krolia of the situation he and the Queen made their way to Keith’s bedroom, meanwhilst Coran made an announcement to attempt to appease the masses, “The Prince has adjourned to his chambers for the night, as I’m sure you are all aware the selection of a spouse -and future ruler of our kingdom- is a decision that cannot be rushed. As such the Prince will take the following week to think over his options before making a final decision. Please continue to enjoy the ball, but know the Prince will no longer be meeting potential suitors.”

Queen Krolia and her son didn’t get to interact much anymore. After the death of Keith’s father she needed to step up and rule the kingdom, unfortunately because of that her relationship with her son had tapered off into something akin to acquaintances. Her heart ached when Shiro had informed her of the situation. Partially for the prospect of Keith’s own broken heart, but partially for the obvious deterioration in their relationship when faced with the fact that her son had fallen in love -to the point where he was going to propose- and not once had told his mother. 

She pulled Keith into her arms the second she entered his bedroom, rubbing her hand over his head to sooth him as she did when he was young and would scrape his knees, “I’m such an idiot.”, Keith sobbed into her shoulders. Krolia held him tighter, the embrace of a mother helping to sooth the pain.

 

The embrace of a mother… something Lance was sorely in need of. Something he’d never experienced. He sat chained to his bed post. His wrists hurt from pulling and his throat hurt from yelling for help, so he sat staring out the window at the castle in the distance. He wondered if he was going to die in that very spot, the metal around his arms burned with every movement. He just wanted his father.

“You know this is for your own good Lance.”, Lotor spoke as he entered with a bowl of likely mushy food, “We’re trying to protect you, you know you would be the laughing stock of the kingdom if you’d stayed.”, He insisted. Lance scoffed, they weren’t trying to protect him they were trying to brainwash him. Keep him complacent so he’d continue being their slave for the rest of his life, but Lance was done doing chores, “The prince doesn’t love you he-”

“I will never believe a word you say.”, Lance whispered more to himself than to Lotor. Keith loved him. Keith had told Lance he loved him, and Lance trusted him enough to believe those words. He wasn’t going to stoop so low, he wasn’t going to be one of those non-trusting damsels who were quick to jump to conclusions in all the books he’d read. He had faith in the man who promised he loved him. Lance was going to find a way out of this, and when he did he was going straight to Keith. 

“What was that? I couldn’t here y-”

“I said I will never believe a word you say!”, Lance snapped. He was met with the bowl of food being slammed on the table and a hand being wrapped around his already tender arms and jerking them up forcing Lance to look at Lotor.

“You brat! Don’t you ever talk back to me!”, His grip tightened and Lance felt as if he may begin to bleed, “You don’t get to chose to believe me- you don’t get choice- you don’t have rights- you belong to my family and as long as you’re locked up here then your little prince has to pick someone else. It’s like you’ve always thought Lance, people like you don’t get happy endings.”, Lotor was gone from the room as quickly as he’d appeared and Lance could breath once more. He was going to get out of there. He had to. 

 

 

 

“You sure you want to be out here?”, Shiro asked Keith when they entered the very balcony in which Keith had been stood up.

“Maybe I’m just a masochist but this is kinda therapeutic.”, Keith sighed. After a solid crying session with his mother and a good night’s sleep Keith was feeling slightly better. Still sluggish and still broken, but he wasn’t crying anymore so he considered that a win, “I should have known better. I should have known it was too good to be true.”, He lamented.

“I know I didn’t spend as much time with Lance as you did, but, I really think he loves you-”, Shiro attempted.

“He loves Keith- the low level essentially unknown self-aware noble. Not Prince Keith Kogane heir to the throne of Marmora…”, Keith dramatically flopped over the railing, “Okay seriously what the fuck?”, Keith asked.

“Hm?”, Shiro asked.

Keith stood up and made his way down the stairs towards the garden, “How does this even- how does someone get their shoe in a bush?”, He questioned, “What the hell is wrong with all these assholes in the kingdom!”, He began to rant trying to banish his own excess anger over such a trivial matter.

“How does someone even leave without their shoe?”, Shiro asked with a small laugh.

“Right!? Like what the fuck- this shoe isn’t even that nice- maybe they didn’t want it anymore.”, Keith mused as he picked it up and began examining it. 

“Think there’s a name on it?”, Shiro asked, “It looks to be a commoners, and from what I’ve learned they tend to label their items so they can be returned.”

“Right Shiro because not everyone has the money to replace everything-”

“I know that! I was making sure you knew!”, Keith chuckled slightly. This shoe was a welcomed distraction from his broken heart. He began to look over the shoe for a name and stumbled across some letters under the tongue. And he froze. Just what the hell was this- what kind of game was this-

“Keith?”, Shiro asked noticing the sudden shift in Keith demeanor.

_Luis McClain_

“This is Lance’s- it’s his father's.”, Keith swallowed a lump in his throat, “Lance wouldn’t- he doesn’t- He doesn’t have much left of his dad- he wouldn’t have just left something like this here.”, Keith said his eyes widening, “I don’t understand-”, He began to talk to himself trying to decipher the situation. He attempted to retrace every image of the previous night, something happened. Something _had_ to have happened. He knew Lance wouldn’t have just left him like that- he was kicking himself, he was so quick to assume the worst that every other possibility seemed improbable. But something happened. He just needed to figure out what- maybe Lance was merely feeling overwhelmed, he’d known that there were people watching him. Maybe he left because it was too much all of the sudden, maybe he was going to be at his garden that afternoon-

But he wasn’t. Or that night for that matter. Everywhere Keith knew Lance frequented was empty, as if he’d fallen off the very face of the Earth. No trace, nothing but a shoe. Something had to have happened. 

 

 

“By order of the royal guard of Mormora open this door.”, Shiro’s voice boomed against the house. The door swung open and Shiro was met with Haggar. A terribly grouchy ugly woman. 

“Have we done something wrong sir?”, Her voice sent a shrill through the countryside. Truly terrible.

“We are in search of you’re step son. Lance.”, Keith stepped forward, unafraid. Unwilling to show fear. This was it, this had to be it. It had to have been her. Her and her sons that Lance said would likely kill if given the chance. 

“I’m afraid he’d gone and run away, the boy really is a problem child you shouldn’t trouble yourself with someone of his social standing your highness.”, She replied. 

“We would like to search the house if you don’t mind.”, Shiro demanded less than he’d asked. 

“Why not at all.”, After all Lance’s bedroom was the ugly hard to reach and find attic, and with him gagged thanks to Lotor and Kuron there was no way she had anything to be afraid of. There was no way they were finding him. All they needed to do was wait out the clock, once Keith’s week was up like it or not he would have to pick another suitor and any hope Lance had would be squashed. 

 

 

Lance found it hard to breath with the gag. He had to concentrate on it more than he’d like, but Keith was here. Keith was _here_. He was looking for Lance, he hadn’t given up. He couldn’t scream for him, and he couldn’t bang on the window, Lotor and Kuron were there, each of them with weapons in hand. He made one move and he was as good as dead. At least that’s what Lotor and Kuron thought. Behind the scenes the mice worked to unlock the chains around Lance’s hands. If those were free he had no doubt he could take his brothers in a fight. He worked in the garden and made the trek to the city on foot day after day, building up muscle and strength whilst they sat and ate cheese and crackers all day. More than once Lance has had to fight off a pickpocket within the bustling kingdom’s streets, and his brothers had their every wish catered to. So yes, when Lance was free- he was finally going to complete a life long wish of punching the living daylights out of those two before he would reunite with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	14. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Last chapter! It's finally finished!!!! I hope you all like it!
> 
> The next fic I will be writing is.....  
> THE WEREWOLF AU! Which won with a resounding 72 votes! (Voting was available here or in my other current work)
> 
> Stay tuned for more on that coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Just as Lance suspected the initial hit to Lotor and Kuron was relatively easy to make, it was the swings that followed that proved to be difficult. Lance needed to do this, he needed to get out and get to Keith- to finally give Keith a chance to explain himself. He knew that if anyone found the attic then he would be free, but there was something personal about this. Lance was no damned damsel in distress. He didn’t need to be saved, he could kick their asses on his own. He was sure his father would be proud if he could see him now. Maybe not proud of the violence, but proud to see his son finally taking a stand to fight for what he wanted rather than sitting back and trying to follow the footsteps of what others had said was best.

A swift punch to Kurons face had his brother gripping his nose as blood began to drip to the floor. Lance hoped he’d broken it. Lotor swung forward, plunging his knife towards Lance who quickly stepped out of the way. Lotor’s momentum kept him lunging forward until his knife cleared through the door and got stuck. Lance smirked, this was it. This was his chance. While Lotor attempted to pull the weapon from its place lodged in the wood Lance grabbed Lotor by the back of his hair and pushed his face into the wall. Lance was surprised that was all it took to knock him unconscious. He effortlessly pulled the knife out of the door and swung around to Kuron and stood there, he waited for his brother to make the first move.

Kuron weighed his options thoroughly before another large drop of blood fell and drew his attention to the floor. He sighed before dropping his weapon and collapsing to sit on the floor. Lance looked at him hesitant before Kuron waved his arm towards the door. An unspoken truce, and unspoken ‘Go. Before I change my mind.’. Lance was not about to squander this. He turned around and wiggled at the door handle. Locked as he’d suspected and then began wailing. 

It wasn’t long before he heard the voices in the hall get louder. All of them following the sound of the banging leading to a staircase that by all codes did not seem safe to traverse. Keith climbed nonetheless. He was so close, he was not about to let poor building maintenance be the thing that kept him from his beloved. As he reached the top of the staircase the garbled words slowly began to form coherent sentences, “Keith! I’m in here!”, He’d heard come through. 

“Lance!”, Keith said finding it hard to keep the smile off his face when he’d arrived outside the door, “Lance, I’m here!”, He pounded on the door, “Step back, I’m gonna bust the door down.”, Keith said and began to wind up for a swing. 

Breaking it took way less effort than he was expecting but he supposed that could be chalked up to the aforementioned poor upkeep of this area of the estate. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Lotor’s lifeless unconscious body and Kuron slumped in a corner nursing a broken nose. Keith felt his chest swell with pride, of course Lance would be badass. Of course Lance would be the literal _coolest most perfect man_. He looked at Lance and his heart broke for him, tattered clothes, raw rubbed wrists, puffy dark eyes- but Lance smiled at him. Those pearly whites brighter than ever, “Fuck I love you.”, Keith said and strode over to him. He scooped Lance up in his arms spinning him around before uniting their lips in a kiss, “I love you so much.”, He proclaimed.

“I love you too.”

 

 

“I’m freaking out.”, Lance said as he paced around the entrance to the great hall, “I’m _freaking out_!”

“Calm down Lance, this is a good thing, remember?”, Hunk asked with a smirk.

“I know this is a good thing! Of course this is a _good_ thing. But like- holy fuck! How do I- I’m gonna-”

“Lance, breath. Everything is going to be fine. It’s going to be perfect.”, Lance followed Hunks instructions and took a breath. The baker took a step forward and fixed Lance’s bright blue bowtie which had gone crooked from all his insistent pacing, “You’re going to wait for your cue, walk down the aisle, say your vows, get hitched, and live happily ever after.”

“Right.”, Lance nodded, “Right… But-”

“No buts!”

“But what if I’m not good enough- he’s a fucking prince Hunk, I’m just-”

“Just amazing! He’s a prince, and in like half an hour when you’re married he’ll be a king, and _you’ll_ be the prince. Labels are labels are labels. To quote from you last summer when I was on the fence about things with Shay ‘You love him, he loves you! Bippity boppity boo now get married.’”

“Not fair to use my own words against me.”, Lance grumbled. He was about to say more but Coran opened the doors to the hall and that signaled that it was time. He took a steadying breath and entered the hall. All eyes on him as he walked down the aisle, arm and arm with Hunk (The closest person to him other than Keith), but his eyes were on Keith. Keith looked amazing. He certainly was royalty- Lance could almost laugh at how he’d never guessed it that first day they met. Keith was clumsy and graceless back then but he held himself like a royal. Head high, shoulders straight, warm inviting smile, gorgeous eyes- okay so maybe some of those weren’t indicative of royalty. But they were indicative of Keith. 

Keith looked at Lance as if he himself had hung the stars in the sky, and Lance forever would wonder what he did to deserve happiness like this. What he did to deserve Keith. And Keith would wonder the same. 

After the ceremony they spent the evening on the castles roof, watching the stars before one shot through the sky, “Quick make a wish!”, Lance smiled and shut his eyes. Keith did the same if only to humor his husband but secretly he enjoyed the feeling of wishing.

“What did you wish for?”, Keith asked when Lance reopened his eyes.

“I’ll never say.”, Lance smiled and made a lock and key motion with his hand.

“Why not?”

“Cause if you tell a wish- it won’t come true.”, Keith snorted at this response. Lance remained quiet for a moment, “I think that’ll be my last wish for a while though…”

“And why’s that?”

“Well I don’t need them anymore, I have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
